


История Одного Гримма

by Vasilika



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bill Murrey is a Wesen, F/M, Female John Watson, Joan Watson is a Grimm, Male Mary Morsten, Mike Stamford is a Wesen, Molly Hooper is a Wesen, Mrs. Hudson is a Wesen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«О Боже, ты Гримм!» - именно с этих слов можно смело начать новую огромную главу в жизни доктора Джоан Ватсон, которая прежде считала себя совершенно обычным человеком.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Update - декабрь 2017: обновления крайне нерегулярны (не из-за недостатка вдохновения, а из-за учебы и других фиков и переводов, не находящихся - и находящихся - на АОЗ).</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Объяснения по сюжету (к прочтению - обязательно).

 

  
Так-с, поехали.  
  
**1.** (Хотела сначала писать Уотсон, а не Ватсон, но потом передумала, хотя всю жизнь и читала со второй версией фамилии. Ну и мне казалось почему-то, что «Уотсон» выглядит более женственно, чем «Ватсон»... Но продолжим.)  
  
**2.** На момент первой встречи Джоан тридцать один год, Шерлоку – тридцать… четыре? И ахтунг! Характер Джоан немного не каноничен, у меня она немного более живая, что ли. Ну, вы меня поняли. OOC не ставлю. На войне Джоан провела четыре года (может, в процессе написания немного изменю эту цифру).  
  
**3.** Канонная для сериала «Гримм» тетя Мари присутствует, но за кадром. Слова «Существо(а)» и собственно их разновидности буду писать с заглавной буквы. Эпизод с Ключом – вы поняли, о чем речь, – определенно будет вырезан. Так же, полагаю, будет исключена линия Королевских Семей. Вероятнее всего, так же будет отсутствовать и сюжет с монетами.  
  
**4.** Пара «Шерлок Холмс/Джоан Уотсон» появится ой как нескоро, пара «Мэттью Морстен/Джоан Уотсон» появится так же через долгий период времени – после Рейхенбаха. Пара Билл Мюррей/Молли Хупер так же будет не сразу.  
  
**5.** «Детектив», вероятно, будет в рамках расследований в каноне BBC, а вот экш **о** н «Гримма» определенно ожидается.  
  
**6.** Предупреждение: « ** _Gender switch_** ». Причина – _Джоан_ Уотсон (ну и Мэттью Морстен, соответственно). Насчет Ирэн Адлер пока не уверена. Там увидим.  
  
**7.** Предупреждение: « ** _Смерть персонажа_** ». Относится к Рейхенбаху BBC и некоторым второстепенным героям. Никто из главных действующих лиц не умрет, автор слишком любит их и хэппи энды.  
  
**8.** Уточнения по языку: любые фразы и слова на немецком, которые могут встретиться, будут написаны при помощи Google Translate. За корректность, грамотность и правильность никакой ответственности не несу. Если поможете подправить в комментариях, буду благодарна.  
  
**9.** Замысел появился достаточно давно, не знаю, с чего началось, не знаю, были ли еще подобные поползновения в этом направлении, но я буду выкладывать по чуть-чуть и посмотрю, как дальше пойдет. Идея вынашивалась долго и еще не закончена, хотя скелетная линия с ответвлениями уже намечена, поэтому, разумеется, писаться будет долго, обстоятельно и _не_ быстро. Это... скажем так, «в процессе написания», которое не будет заморожено или брошено в долгий ящик, но быстрого прогресса не обещаю.  
  
**10.** AU! AU! AU! Кошмарное AU, большое, обстоятельное, долгое, невозможное аушное AU! Вы предупреждены.  
  
Вроде все. Приятного прочтения!


	2. Нормально и Ненормально.

****

**-оОо-**

  
**_«Люди – не то, чем они кажутся»._**  
_Макс Фрай. «Простые волшебные вещи. Тень Гугимагона»._  


**-оОо-**

  
  
Если бы тогда Джоан Ватсон кто-то сказал, насколько круто изменится ее жизнь и какими невероятными будут эти перемены, она бы, вероятнее всего, не приняла эти слова всерьез и просто отмахнулась бы от них и забыла. Но ведь это нормальная реакция нормального человека, не правда ли? Однако в жизни все быстро меняется, и ничто в ней не никогда не бывает постоянным. Так что теперь, услышь Джоан нечто подобное, она с оглядкой в прошлое понимающе улыбнулась бы и кивнула головой.  
  
Когда люди сталкиваются с чем-то, что не вписывается в их образ жизни, с чем-то пугающим, сумасшедшим, с точки зрения общества _ненормальным_ , у них есть два варианта: проигнорировать и слиться с безразличной толпой или смириться и погрузиться в новый мир с новыми истинами и новыми правилами. Наверное, кто-то мог бы подумать, что такое случается только с необычными – _ненормальными_ – людьми. Что ж, это мнение двояко. Можно считать себя нормальным и все равно оказаться необычным.  
  
Джоан Ватсон в течение тридцати лет своей жизни не считала себя выдающейся личностью и всегда полагала, что в ней самой не было ничего экстравагантного и ничего особенного. Проще говоря – да, она считала себя _абсолютно нормальной_ и _полностью обычной_.  
  
До определенного момента. До того, как во время ее службы в Афганистане не случилось кое-что, ставшее точкой отсчета ее новой истории.

 

 ** _\- Всё нормально?  
\- Да, наверное…  
\- «Да, наверное»? Значит, нет._**  
_(c) «Гримм»._

****

**-оОо-**

  
_Жарко. Очень жарко. В бесконечно далеком небе, которое кажется не ярко-синим, а грязно-голубым, печет беспощадное солнце, обратившее свой неприкрытый облаками гнев на землю внизу и яростно ослепляющее и выжигающее слезящиеся глаза. Туман пыли легкомысленно танцует в воздухе._  
  
_Она, пригибаясь, бежит вперед, от каждого быстрого шага в стороны брызжет горячий сухой песок, хрустящий под подошвами сапог, словно хрупкие косточки мелких животных. Пальцы сжимают нагретый металл автомата, ремень сумки с медикаментами уже давно не натирает – на такую мелочь обращаешь внимание только разве что первую пару минут, а потом эта мысль навсегда пропадает._  
  
_Прижаться к шершавой стене. Присесть, уйти с того уровня, на котором обычно выискивают голову своей цели стрелки. Аккуратно осмотреться, заметить крадущегося врага, которого через секунду сбивает с ног меткий выстрел. Опустить автомат. Зацепиться взглядом за снайпера, подающего знак. Последовать указаниям._  
  
_Ей приходится прикрывать двух солдат своего отряда, вместо того чтобы быть врачом, которым она, собственно, и является. Должность капитана сейчас на втором плане, у нее иные приоритеты. Билл Мюррей ранен в бок, у его старшего брата Джорджа, тащащего его на себе, разбит висок, а из вооружения у них только ее автомат, Зиг Зауэр и нож. Кажется, все худшее позади. Пока._  
  
_Им нужно только пересечь этот участок – непозволительно широкий, слишком открытый, – чтобы добраться до другой половины отряда и свалить из этой мясорубки туда, где она сможет толком заштопать рану, а не наложить наспех повязку._  
  
_Их группа там, впереди, не так уж и далеко, когда в ворота площади, где расставлены дряблые скелеты редких торговых рядов, влетает пара машин. Потом все происходит чересчур быстро и запоминается рваными осколками разлетевшегося вдребезги зеркала._  
  
_Очереди выстрелов практически полностью оглушают, кажется, что они раздаются отовсюду, их отзвуки скачут вокруг, отталкиваясь от любых поверхностей, как мячики-попрыгунчики. Свист пуль, разрезающих воздух с легкостью острого ножа, рассекающего мягкое масло, скорее похож на противный визг._  
  
_Она успевает уложить двух противников, прежде чем Джордж падает замертво.  
  
Тогда **Это** случается впервые._  
  
_Билл вскрикивает, смотря на то, как его брат замирает неподвижно, и как-то съеживается. Она вцепляется ему в плечо, стремясь оттолкнуть за деревянный прилавок, который его хоть немного защитит, но Билл весь вздрагивает, по его телу проходит волна, и… она едва не отшатывается. То, что происходит после, просто **ненормально**._  
  
_Черты лица Билла заостряются, волосы встают дыбом, становясь похожими на шерсть, глаза, налившиеся хищным алым оттенком, наполняются злобой, а из горла вырывается не вопль, а вой дикого зверя, испытавшего горечь потери.  
  
Затем Билл поворачивает к ней голову, и она видит, что теперь он не разъярен и расстроен, а до чертиков испуган и удивлен одновременно. По его губам она читает: «О Боже, ты Гримм!».  
  
Шанса спросить, какого черта происходит и какого лешего это все значит, ей не предоставляется. Каким-то шестым чувством она ощущает вперившийся в нее злобный взгляд и, не пытаясь понять, откуда он, все же отпихивает Билла и сама отклоняется вправо. Впоследствии она узнает, что это спасло ей жизнь.  
  
Кусочек свинца, вылетевший из дула полуавтоматического пистолета, врезается ей в плечо, с легкостью прошивая одежду, пробивая плоть, разрывая кровеносные сосуды и застревая в преграде из кости. Сила удара отбрасывает ее назад, она запинается и падает на спину.  
  
Слишком больно, воздух слишком горячий. Вздохи рваные, даются с трудом._  
  
_Ей жарко. Очень жарко._  
  
С бесконечно далекого грязно-голубого неба печет беспощадное солнце, обратившее свой неприкрытый облаками гнев на землю внизу и яростно ослепляющее и выжигающее ее глаза, слезящиеся от боли.  
  
Туман пыли легкомысленно танцует в воздухе.  
  
В ушах звенит, сознание отключается, в последнюю секунду перед тем, как оскалившаяся пасть мрака поглощает ее, смыкая хищные челюсти, она видит Билла – все еще **ненормального** , все еще удивленно-перепуганного Билла – и думает, что это все как-то странно.  
  
Темнота наваливается с грохотом сотен пушек, перемежаясь с гулким треском…  


**-оОо-**

  
Джоан, коротко вскрикнув, села на кровати, слепо уставившись в пелену полумрака, царившего в комнате. По лицу стекали капельки пота, безнадежно растрепанные волосы лезли в глаза, майка прилипла к взмокшему телу. Мятая избитая подушка одиноко жалась у изголовья, ком одеяла сиротливо валялся на полу в изножье. Часы на тумбочке показывали шесть утра.  
  
Если бы она была дома, то Гарри уже непременно была бы рядом с ней, разбуженная ее воплями. Но Джоан еще не настолько сдалась, чтобы досаждать старшей сестре, у которой и без родственницы с ПТСР хватало проблем. Расставание с Карлом ударило по ней, начав с ухудшения настроения и закончившись возобновившимся алкоголизмом. Усугублять эту расчудеснейшую ситуацию кошмарами, в которых не было ничего, кроме жара, крови и смерти, Джоан не желала.  
  
Она шумно выдохнула, отметая эти мысли, мельком заметив, что этот ее выдох больше напоминал сердитый рык, и опустила ладонь правой руки на напряженное левое плечо, в котором снова распустились жгучие цветы старой боли.  
  
«И так каждую ночь... Не жизнь, а просто рай!» – с ехидством подумала она, стиснув зубы.  
  
Нахмурившись, Джоан спустила ноги на пол, отдававший приятной прохладой, и, встав, приблизилась к окну. Через щель между занавесками она выглянула на улицу, где шел проливной дождь, после чего подалась вперед и уперлась лбом в отрезвляюще холодное стекло, устало закрывая глаза.  
  
Сны о войне – это _еще_ нормально.  
  
Сны о _нездоровых галлюцинациях_ на войне – это _уже_ ненормально.  
  
Слава Богу, что ее психолог об этом ничего не знала.  
  
Сегодня ей опять придется выслушивать речи Эллы, кивать в такт предложениям, как китайский болванчик, и убеждать ее и себя в том, что все в порядке, когда на самом деле все довольно далеко от этого пресловутого порядка. Зато потом она сможет прогуляться по парку, вымещая злость на трости, которая для нее как пятое колесо в телеге, вдавливая ее как можно сильнее в землю. А пока она могла бы и отработать пару ударов – лишняя физиотерапия не помешает, да и форму нужно держать.  
  
Джоан кивнула самой себе, отошла от окна, нацепила футболку и штаны, аккуратно повешенные на спинку стула, прихрамывая, добралась до боксерского надувного мешка и, сжав пальцы в кулаки, приняла стойку.  


**-оОо-**

  
В Лондоне наступала осень.  
  
В вышине над городом сытым котом урчал глухой гром.  
  
В жизни Джоан Ватсон начиналась новая огромная глава.

 


	3. Сюрпризы от мертвых...

 

 ** _«… жизнь – ужасно непредсказуемая штука. Она всё время преподносит нам сюрпризы»._**  
_Алексей Пехов. «Ветер полыни»._

  
  
Элла – хороший психолог. Наверное. Если судить по благодарственным грамотам, то определенно да. Джоан привыкла судить, основываясь на собственных выводах, и в данный момент эти выводы были неутешительными: терапевт, назначенный государством за службу, совершенно ей не помогал. Печально, но факт. Джоан пришла к этой мысли, когда в очередной раз устроилась в приевшемся до зубного скрежета глубоком зеленом кресле и вытянула правую ногу, прислонив трость где-то сбоку.  
  
Элла – хороший психолог. Она умела говорить так, что ее хотелось слушать и следовать ее советам. Но если с первым Джоан еще кое-как справлялась, то со вторым у нее возникла проблема. Поставленный ей диагноз под безумно «поэтическим» названием « _психосоматическая боль на фоне полученной травмы_ » звучал заумно, ясности не привносил и по этой причине ужасно раздражал. А жить пресловутой нормальной жизнью, о которой ей уже успели все уши прожужжать, при учете подобного камня преткновения было несколько тяжеловато. К тому же и балласт в виде кошмаров тоже замедлял возвращение на круги своя.  
  
Элла – хороший психолог. Она внушала доверие, в ней не чувствовалось угрозы, что, если брать во внимание некую вечную настороженность, приобретенную Джоан за время, что она провела в Афганистане, было несомненным плюсом, и она не напирала. Скорее это выглядело как ситуация в стиле разговора матери с ребенком-подростком: «Милая, я не думаю, что на улице достаточно тепло для этой куртки, но ты решай сама». Вот и Элла руководствовалась тем же штампом, только в ее исполнении это звучало примерно так: «Джоан, я знаю, что вам эта просьба может казаться слегка странной, но блог действительно пойдет вам на пользу». Загвоздка была в том, что Джоан не считала эту просьбу странной: она считала ее _бесполезной_ , тупиковой. Для нее в этой затее не было никакого смысла.  
  
Элла – хороший психолог. Джоан – не единственная ее пациентка («Клиентка», – поправляла она саму себя), иногда, когда она сидела в коридоре в ожидании своей очереди – нет, все-таки _пациентка_ , – она наблюдала за выходящими от Эллы людьми, и они казались расслабленными, и Джоан, вечно пребывающая в состоянии взведенного курка, не чувствовала, что они притворялись. Они и в самом деле были почти спокойны. Джоан едва ли не видела этот кокон умиротворения, который разворачивался вокруг Эллы и накрывал ее и Джоан, как лепестки распускавшегося причудливого цветка. С Джоан этот, с позволения сказать, трюк не срабатывал.  
  
Элла – хороший психолог. Она не агрессивна, и от нее не тянуло тем самым горьковатым запахом беды, к которому Джоан привыкла за последние четыре года. У нее были короткие волосы, проникновенные карие глаза, широкий нос и пухлые губы, персиковая кофта составляла резкий контраст с темной кожей афро-американки, а бусы на шее добавляли женственности. Это выглядело обыденно, повседневно, _безопасно_. Это как раз то, к чему должен стремиться любой нормальный человек, сумевший вернуться из адского пекла. Похоже, Джоан была исключением из правил, поскольку ее к этому ну никак не тянуло.  
  
Элла – хороший психолог. В этом сомнений не было.  
  
Просто она была _недостаточно_ хороша для _Джоан_.  
  
\- Так как ваши дела?  
  
Она этим всегда интересовалась, хотя по сути данная фраза как таковая ответной реплики не требовала. Это же все равно что бросить человеку: «Как оно?» **[1]**.  
  
\- Нормально, – Джоан придерживалась нейтральной стороны. Она не пускалась в подробности, за все время их знакомства Элла так ни разу этого и не добилась, но все равно продолжала бесплодные попытки. Что ж, это ее право. Точнее – это ее работа. И она ее усердно выполняла. И Джоан это было не то чтобы очень по нраву. – Вы только что написали: «Проблемы с доверием».  
  
\- А вы только что прочитали мои записи вверх ногами, – Элла развернула блокнот, пряча белые страницы, усыпанные аккуратным подчерком. – Вы завели блог? – она задавала этот вопрос на каждом их сеансе, предсказуемая схема, и Джоан следовала по протоптанной дорожке.  
  
\- Да, завела.  
  
\- Но не написали ни слова, не так ли? – а потом она упиралась лбом в стену. Ответить напрямую, что ей эта затея была не по нраву, потому что она полагала, что это никуда ее не приведет, Джоан не решалась. Ей не хотелось давать Элле лишний повод продлить их общение. Раньше она пожимала плечами, хмурилась и перебирала пальцами пушистую бахрому на пледе, накинутом на кресло. Элла убеждала ее, что « _описание всего, что с ней происходило, поможет сдвинуться с мертвой точки_ ». Сегодня Джоан могла проделать то же, что и раньше, и просто промолчать. Но вместо этого она, не отводя прямого взгляда от Эллы, сказала:  
  
\- А со мной ничего не происходит.  
  
И это было не так уж далеко от правды.  
  
_Но только на тот момент_.  
****

**–оОо–**

  
Джоан возвращалась долгой дорогой. В пустой квартире, безмятежность которой нарушал лишь попеременный гудеж холодильника и тихий шелест вентилятора ноутбука, ее никто не ждал, а привыкнуть к этой тишине, несравнимой с вечным криком израненной войнами жаркой страны, откуда она не так давно вернулась, было трудно. Поэтому Джоан всегда пыталась отсрочить это рандеву на как можно больший срок, и многочасовые прогулки, несмотря на боли в ноге, стали для нее привычным делом.  
  
После визита к Элле она всегда заходила в небольшую забегаловку, брала там горячий кофе и понемногу пила его, бродя по улицам Лондона, который в последнее время все больше напоминал ей лабиринт, из которого она никак не могла найти выход. Не самая приятная аллегория, но самая верная, а Джоан уже давно не смотрела на мир сквозь пальцы. Не обращая внимания на людей, спешащих по своим делам, забывая про шорох машинных колес об асфальт и гулкие голоса автобусов, Джоан шла куда ноги несли, грея замерзшие руки – она все никак не могла собраться и купить перчатки – о пластиковый стакан с крышкой и морщась от отвратного вкуса. Причиной, по которой она вообще это покупала, было то, что таким образом она могла заявить себе, что не спит. Во сне такая бурда не привидится.  
  
У тети Мари этот напиток всегда получался изумительным. Она покупала зерновой кофе у своего знакомого, а затем измельчала его при помощи старинной кофемолки – современной электроники из этого разряда тетя Мари не признавала, заявляя, что «так губится весь процесс», и Джоан была с ней согласна. Ей нравилось сидеть на кухне и наблюдать за тем, как женщина крутила складную ручку классической турецкой кофемолки, рассказывая при этом какую-нибудь историю из своей жизни. Подобное Джоан была готова слушать часами, и неважно, сколько ей тогда было – пять лет или все двадцать.  
  
Губы сами по себе растянулись в доброй улыбке, и Джоан, почувствовав, как в уголках глаз предательски защипало, заморгала и провела по лицу ладонью, смахивая непрошенные слезы. Потери всегда трудно пережить. Потери близких людей – особенно.  
  
Джоан понимала, что должна была навестить свою семью, просто обязана. Одна лишь беда, то есть, три: билеты до Австралии, даже эконом-класса, стоили дорого, и бюджет Джоан – и так тощий как жердь – определенно не выдержал бы таких трат, особенно после того, как она рассчитывалась за квартиру и покупки в магазине, а просить помощи у Гарри она наотрез отказывалась. К тому же, Джоан еще тогда не смогла попрощаться толком со своими родителями, а сейчас ей пришлось бы навещать сразу три могилы. _Слишком много боли_.  
  
****

**–оОо–**

  
Джоан настолько погрузилась в себя, что заметила идущего ей навстречу человека только тогда, когда они столкнулись. Невнятно пробормотав извинения, Джоан собиралась пойти дальше, но ее остановили, едва ли не клещами вцепившись в плечо, словно бы не желая дать ни малейшего шанса ускользнуть.  
  
Остановившись, Джоан с недоумением посмотрела на парня, одетого в мешковатые джинсы, потертую кожаную куртку, грязный балахон, маленький капюшон которого был натянут на голову, и черную рваную футболку с рисунком большой пчелы. Его лицо было слишком бледного цвета, радужки покраснели от полопавшихся капилляров, под нездорово блестящими глазами залегли круги, а небритая щетина довершала этот образ неизящной вишенкой. Зрачки были сильно расширены, сам человек покачивался, даже стоя неподвижно.  
  
Алкоголем от него не пахло, и Джоан заключила, что тот был под кайфом. Логический вывод. Но что ему могло понадобиться от нее? Деньги на дозу? Ни под каким предлогом Джоан не дала бы ему и пенса, даже если бы тот вытащил ножик, кончик которого виднелся из его кармана.  
  
Джоан уже собиралась сказать ему, что от нее ему ничего не добиться, когда парень ошарашил ее, произнеся:  
  
\- Джоан Ватсон?  
  
Это было поставлено как вопрос, но Джоан услышала в его голосе, замедленном, нечетком, – «Точно наркоман», – убежденность в своей правоте. Уточнение ее имени было чистой формальностью.  
  
\- Да, – осторожно ответила Джоан, на всякий случай сильнее сжимая трость, чтобы при необходимости пустить ее в ход. Ситуация настораживала: Джоан никогда не баловалась наркотиками, Гарри – насколько ей было известно – тоже, потому как отдавала свое предпочтение спиртному, и откуда этому человеку было известно кто она, оставалось неясным. – Что вам нужно?  
  
\- Мне? Ничего. А вот это - для вас, – и он протянул ей запечатанный конверт без каких-либо марок. Джоан, с подозрением покосившись на письмо, все же взяла его и снова взглянула на парня.  
  
Тот ухмыльнулся и резко обхватил ладонью ее запястье, по его лицу вдруг пробежала рябь, и он изменился. Глаза стали фасетчатыми, как у насекомого, и приобрели глубокий черный оттенок, рот превратился во внушительного вида челюсти, похожие, если Джоан не изменяла память об уроках биологии, на пчелиные, а на лбу отрасли усики-антенны. Пару секунд это _существо_ наблюдало за Джоан, которая от увиденного едва дышала, уставившись на _не_ человека с ужасом и испугом, после чего дернуло головой и снова вернулось в прежнее состояние.  
  
Усмехнувшись еще раз, ее собеседник бросил:  
  
\- Мне просили сказать, чтобы вы прочитали это как можно внимательнее. Всего вам доброго, _Джоан Ватсон_ , – ее имя он выговорил, понизив тон, словно вкладывая в него куда большее значение, и, кивнув, обогнул ее.  
  
Джоан шумно втянула воздух и с каким-то облегчением прикрыла веки. Еще одна галлюцинация, к тому же и посреди бела дня – дело, похоже, совсем дрянь. Она снова опустила взгляд на конверт и повертела его, рассматривая повнимательнее, и к своему удивлению на его обратной стороне увидела надпись знакомым размашистым подчерком: « _Джоан Ватсон от Мари Кесслер_ ».  
  
\- Кто вам… – Джоан развернулась, чтобы выяснить, какого черта письмо от ее тети делало у этого кого-то, но таинственный посланник, как и полагается добропорядочному штампованному таинственному посланнику, уже бесследно растворился в толпе.  
  
Джоан вытянула шею, безуспешно пытаясь найти этого странного парня, но быстро поняла, что это ни к чему приведет, и, швырнув недопитый кофе в ближайшую мусорку, она размашистым шагом направилась в парк Постманс **[2]**.  
  
****

**–оОо–**

  
После возвращения в Лондон Джоан еще не бывала в любимом парке, в котором частенько торчала в университетские годы в теплое время и который всегда прекрасно помогал ей успокоиться и сосредоточиться, – как-то все руки… ноги не доходили – и, конечно, будь ситуация более благоприятной, она была бы рада и непременно пыталась бы из чистого любопытства походить и понять, что там изменилось и изменилось ли вообще. Но, к сожалению, ситуация благоприятностью этой не блистала, и Джоан, выбрав первую попавшуюся относительно чистую скамейку, уселась на нее и опять обратила все свое внимание на конверт, пристально изучая его.  
  
Он не был новым, белизна с него уже успела сойти, в некоторых местах образовались помятости, так что вряд ли его держали в какой-нибудь книге, как сделала бы Джоан, если б ей понадобилось запихнуть эту вещь на хранение на длительный срок. Поднеся его к носу и принюхавшись, Джоан почувствовала еле уловимый запах духов, которыми пользовалась тетя Мари, после чего из предосторожности тщательно исследовала посылку. Видимо, внутри не было ничего опасного, а слегка выпирающие металлические предметы, прощупанные кончиками пальцев, кажется, были чем-то вроде ключей.  
  
Закусив губу, Джоан пару секунд раздумывала, после чего достала из внутреннего кармана куртки щипчики для ногтей и, выдвинув прятавшееся в них лезвие, осторожно разрезала грань сгиба над местом клеевого слоя, запечатывавшего письмо, и достала оттуда сложенный лист бумаги и... да, это были ключи, к шейке одного из них была прикреплена резинкой записка. Оставив кусочек резного металла в руке, Джоан развернула адресованное ей послание.  
  
  
  
« _Привет, солнышко.  
  
Я надеюсь, у тебя сейчас все хорошо. Я прекрасно знаю, что твое понимание этого последнего слова несколько отличается от мнения обычных людей, но это нормально, я бы даже сказала, это правильно. Не стоит копировать кого-то только потому, что кажется, что у этого кого-то трава зеленее. Да и потом ты всегда была уникальной, и это не только из-за характера, но об этом чуть позже.  
  
Я пишу тебе в то время, как ты ~~где-то~~ Прости, я забыла название той деревушки, откуда тебе удалось позвонить, и поэтому мне трудно предположить, где конкретно ты находишься, когда эти строки появляются на бумаге. Впрочем, я уверена, что сейчас, когда ты читаешь письмо, ты отнюдь не в Афганистане. Ты в Лондоне, и, вероятнее всего, ты в парке. Ты всегда их любила, я не забыла. Даже в Сиднее._  
  
_Должна тебе признаться, я уже несколько раз начинала писать тебе, но браковала каждый вариант. Мне трудно собраться с мыслями в последнее время, а лечение не сильно помогает. Но это не страшно. «У каждого свой срок годности», так говорил твой отец. Слегка пессимистично, но все же верно. Разумеется, через минуту ты узнаешь то, что я должна тебе сообщить, и наверняка поначалу подумаешь, что твоя тетя Мари совсем уже спятила, а потом все же решишь, что нет, и что такие новости следует озвучивать при личной беседе. Не могу не согласиться, но вселенная играет не в нашу пользу. Прости.  
  
Я попросила одного своего друга передать тебе конверт. Он надежен, несмотря на непостоянство этого мира и на то, что его вид не сильно располагает к доверию. Но внешность обманчива, запомни это накрепко, тебе пригодится. Кроме того, такие, как он – скоро ты поймешь, что именно я подразумеваю под этими словами, – могут тебе помочь при необходимости._  
  
_Думаю, к этому моменту ты уже поняла, что что-то стало другим, что что-то изменилось. Уверена, ты начала обращать внимание на кое-какие вещи, **странные** вещи, необъяснимые вещи, которые тебя пугают. Люди уже не так похожи на людей, правда? В них теперь есть что-то иное, они меняются у тебя на глазах. Мой «почтальон» вряд ли был первым необычным лицом, с которым ты столкнулась, и уж точно он не будет последним. Это я тебе могу обещать наверняка.  
  
Но хватить ходить вокруг да около. Пора рассказать тебе правду, и после этого – я не побоюсь говорить старыми литературными штампами – твоя жизнь изменится раз и навсегда._  
  
_Джоан, ты – необычный человек. Тебе дана возможность видеть то, что скрыто от других. Ты – Гримм. С этой минуты никогда не забывай об этом. Отныне ты будешь вставать с этой истиной по утрам, ты будешь идти с этой истиной на работу, ты будешь смотреть с этой истиной на все, что тебя окружает. Ты будешь с этим жить отныне и до конца своих дней. Будет трудно, будет опасно, очень опасно, но если уж я во что-то и верю, так это в тебя, солнышко.  
  
Гриммы – это особенный, ну, так сказать, вид людей. Наши способности передаются от родителей к детям. Твои отец и мать были Гриммами, и я тоже. К Гарриет этот «дар» не перешел, иногда такое случается, и она пребывает в счастливом неведении. Я слегка саркастична, это верно. Гриммы – воины, хотя для большинства они скорее являются охотниками, и основная задача любого Гримма – защищать невинных от Существ, потому что лишь Гриммы способны увидеть их настоящую суть, даже в тех случаях, когда Существа этого не желают._  
  
_Ты уже встретила Билла Уигинса (моего «почтальона»), такие, как он, называются Медоносами, они являются посланниками в мире Существ и одними из тех немногих, у кого хорошие отношения с Гриммами. Тебе предстоит привыкнуть к тому, что практически все Существа будут тебя бояться до полусмерти, какая-то малая часть из них, возможно, попробует тебя в панике (или гневе) убить, а оставшиеся проценты разделят между собой те, кто тебя не боятся – да, бывают и такие, – и те, кто будут с тобой сотрудничать. В числе последних: Медоносы, о которых я тебе уже сказала.  
  
Знаю, все это очень сложно принять. Хотела бы я, чтобы этот разговор случился не при таких обстоятельствах, чтобы я была рядом, когда ты все узнаешь, но тебе придется идти по этой дороге самой. Мы рассчитывали, что твои способности проявятся раньше – у девочек так всегда происходит, хотя Гарриет, в отличие от тебя, родилась обычным ребенком, – но смерть твоих родителей замедлила процесс, ты была подавлена и опустошена, а потом и вовсе уехала, едва ли успев толком попрощаться. Я не виню тебя, думаю, ты просто сочла это нужным и необходимым. Хотя Афганистан – это немного и слишком. Но жизнь не переиграть._  
  
_Отныне ты – Гримм. Мы с рождения обладаем высокими навыками рукопашного боя и с легкостью овладеваем разным оружием, даже самым экзотичным. И мы чутко ощущаем все сверхъестественное. Мы всегда настороже, это неотъемлемая часть нас. Ты обладаешь нечеловеческой силой и ловкостью – это сослужит тебе хорошую службу в будущем. Твои рефлексы совершеннее, чем у обычных людей, ты более стойкая и быстрее восстанавливаешься. Твой глаз зорок, твои чувства обострены, ты – хищник, но ты не единственный крупный зверь в этом темном лесу, не забывай об этом. И еще: хоть ты и сама по себе как оружие, но твоя кровь носит в себе то же свойство, с ее помощью можно даже убить сущность Ведьмы (и нет, милая, я говорю не о твоей учительнице физики). Возможно, что и других Существ тоже.  
  
В конверт вложен ключ с запиской. Он от моего трейлера, надеюсь, ты помнишь, как он выглядит. Он находится на долгосрочной стоянке. Адрес на той записке. Не теряй времени. Отправляйся туда, найди трейлер и внимательно изучи то, что там найдешь. Это – твое наследие. Используй его с умом._  
  
_Удачи, солнышко.  
  
И будь осторожна.  
  
Люблю тебя.  
  
Мари Кесслер.  
  
12 мая 2008 год_ ».  
  
  
  
Джоан прикрыла глаза и протяжно выдохнула. Неужели ей было мало проблем с ногой и кошмарами? С какой стати мироздание решило свалить ей на голову еще и эту родовую привилегию?  
  
« _Гримм_ … Именно это сказал тогда Билл. И он, значит, был Существом. Теперь, кажется, ясно, почему он так испугался», – Джоан хмыкнула, покачав головой, после чего развернула клочок бумаги, обмотанный вокруг ключа.  
  
Нет, ну правда, ей только этого не хватало.  
  
****

**___________________**

  
**[1]** В английском варианте есть стандартный вопрос « **What’s up?** », который люди задают, когда видят знакомого, и как правило, он ответа не требует, потому что ответ (саркастичный): « **The sky** ». (Русскоязычная версия вопроса звучит так: « **Как оно?** » или « **Как твое ничего?** ».)  
  
[ **2] Парк Посманс** – **Postman’s Park** – находится в центре Лондона в нескольких минутах ходьбы от собора Святого Павла и рядом с Госпиталем Святого Варфоломея aka Бартса. Поэтому и был выбран для этой истории.

 


	4. ...и от живых.

 

 ** _\- Сегодня был один из лучших дней в моей жизни.  
\- Правда? Почему?  
\- Может, я и псих, но теперь знаю, что я не один._**  
_(с) «Гримм»._

  
Трейлер тети Мари больше напомнил Джоан сокровищницу, собравшую в себе драгоценности многих поколений. Десятки старинных книг были расставлены на полках и сложены на тумбочках, тех самых книг, у которых вместо твердых обложек – кожаная броня, а сердцевина – выцветшие и хрустящие страницы. Немалое количество разнообразных скляночек ютилось тут и там, горделиво выпячивая брюшки. Надписи на них варьировались от английского шекспировских времен, латыни и немецкого, которые Джоан знала (немецкий она немного выучила с подачи одного берлинца, с которым познакомилась в армии), до тех, в которых она бы точно плавала как топор в озере, если бы попыталась разобраться без словаря или переводчика.  
  
Часть из этих пузырьков, тщательно закупоренных, устроились в штативах для пробирок, достаточно широких, чтобы вместить пузатые колбочки, создав впечатление мини-лаборатории, в центре которой старинные весы смотрелись весьма органично. Для полного эффекта не хватало только газовой горелки Бунзена.  
  
Откуда-то из-под потолка раздавалось тихое тиканье часов. Различные подвески обустроились на крючках, среди них попадались плетеные талисманы, камешки, нанизанные на прочные нити, кулоны с непонятного вида непрозрачными кристаллами, витиеватые цепочки и какие-то и вовсе непонятные украшения, похожие на плоды взбунтовавшегося воображения стекольщика, позвякивавшие от легких движений. Среди них неподвижно застыли причудливые паутинки индейских ловцов снов, с чьих обручей свисали перья.  
  
Здесь даже был старенький диванчик с большим аккуратно сложенным пледом и парочкой подушек. Какие-то карты и замысловатые непонятные рисунки были развешаны по стенам, некоторые из них были свернуты в длинные трубочки и распиханы по углам. Было так же и несколько растений (кто, интересно, их поливал?), обжившихся в сосудах различных форм, небольшие шкафчики с ящиками и без были заполнены… да, опять книгами, а кое-где притулилось пять или шесть электрических ламп, что было весьма кстати, учитывая занавески, которыми были тщательно закрыты все окошки.  
  
Щелкнув несколькими выключателями и разогнав царивший в трейлере мрак, Джоан убрала телефон, светящийся экран которого заменял ей фонарик, и приметила упущенную из виду картотеку и высокий шкаф. Подойдя к нему, Джоан распахнула скрипнувшие дверцы и тихо присвистнула, окидывая взглядом обширную коллекцию, состоявшую из прочных цепей, кинжалов, сабель и мечей, бердыша, булавы, молота, арбалета, лука, увесистого дробовика, винтовки и другого вооружения. Теперь ей было ясно, что тетя Мари подразумевала под словами «даже самым экзотичным».  
  
Оценив размах оружейной, от которой попахивало чем-то средневековым, Джоан обратила свое внимание на стол, где лежал открытый массивный том. Устроившись на стуле с удобными подлокотниками и прислонив трость к картотеке, находившейся сзади, Джоан начала вчитываться в тексты, сделанные явно не шариковой ручкой. На первых страницах, которые она пролистала, были разъяснения относительно различных символов, знаков и амулетов, некоторые из них напомнили ей уже увиденные побрякушки, но потом…  
  
Джоан прищурилась и отвела назад плечи. С пожелтевшего листа на нее пристально уставился тот, кто принес ей письмо, – Медонос.  
  
« _Пчелоподобные Существа, живут колониями, обладают групповым интеллектом, используют обычных пчел для прикрытия. Зачастую могут быть бродягами и бездомными, что обеспечивает им доступ в самые неприятные и темные уголки городов, а так же незаметность. Трудолюбивы и усердны. Всегда выполняют обещания и не нарушают данных ими слов_ », – прочитала Джоан, рассматривая иллюстрацию, показывавшую рой пчел, напоминавших маленький ураган, носившийся над бегущими в разные стороны людьми.  
  
Перевернув пару страниц, Джоан наткнулась на еще одно знакомое лицо. Точнее, морду. Образ Билла Мюррея всплывал в ее беспорядочном сознании каждую ночь, и Джоан уже неоднократно делала наброски в своем блокноте, каждый раз проклиная себя за то, что никак не могла выкинуть это из головы, и каждый раз удивляясь, почему ее способности к живописи, которыми она никогда особо не блистала, вдруг так резко эволюционировали. А сейчас она глядела на рисунок, с поразительной точностью копировавший ее собственные.  
  
Над изображением красноглазого волкоподобного Существа красовалась надпись « _Потрошитель_ ».  
  
****

**–оОо–**

  
Звонок телефона, прозвучавший слишком громко в тишине, уютно обустроившейся в трейлере, заставил Джоан вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Вытащив мобильник из кармана, она увидела имя входящего контакта – «Билл Мюррей». Секунд десять Джоан молча смотрела на всплывающую надпись, борясь с внутренними сомнениями, затем встрепенулась, как воробей, и все же щелкнула по значку «Принять вызов».  
  
\- Алло?  
  
С той стороны ей ответили не сразу, как будто бы связь еще не установилась, но Джоан услышала еле уловимый шепот вздохов и поняла, что ее пока еще ни слова не проронивший собеседник, по-видимому, собирается с духом.  
  
\- Джо? – раздалось наконец, и Джоан почти улыбнулась от хриплого голоса старого боевого товарища.  
  
\- Да, это я, – она говорила ровно и, припоминая тетины объяснения, старалась не напугать Мюррея, который, это уже было бесспорно, являлся Существом и вполне мог бросить трубку, струхнув перед угрозой Гримма.  
  
\- Джо Ватсон?  
  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты же и так знаешь, что это я.  
  
\- Хотел убедиться.  
  
\- И как?  
  
\- Что «как»?  
  
\- Убедился? – Джоан слегка разозлилась от того, что Билл, прежде не увлекавшийся подобного рода придуриванием, вдруг решил к этому обратиться.  
  
\- Да, убедился, – Билл произнес это слегка виновато. – Извини, просто мне нужно было точно понять, что это ты.  
  
\- Ладно, замяли. Ты что-то хотел?  
  
По логике, это не тот вопрос, который нужно было задать другу, близкому другу, от которого долгое время не было ни слуху ни духу, но обстоятельства «слегка» не вписывались в рамки нормального поведения в подобной ситуации.  
  
\- Да, – Билл сделал долгую паузу, видимо, ожидая следующих наводящих вопросов от Джоан, но та ничего не сказала, и он затараторил отрывистыми фразами: – Я хотел с тобой встретиться. Лично. И поболтать. Кое о чем очень важном. Если ты не против, конечно. Я не буду навязываться, но мне действительно нужно…  
  
\- Где и когда? – перебила его Джоан прежде, чем он пустился в витиеватые путанные рассуждения, в которых через несколько предложений уже сам бы успел увязнуть.  
  
\- Ты помнишь кофейню «Друзья»?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- А сегодня ты не занята?  
  
\- Я абсолютно свободна.  
  
\- Тогда увидимся там. Минут через сорок подойдет?  
  
\- Не возражаю.  
  
\- Отлично. Пока, – и Билл быстро отключился. Джоан еще раз проверила список вызовов, кажется, для того, чтобы убедиться, что разговор ей не померещился, после чего захлопнула книгу, выключила свет и, закрыв трейлер, широким шагом направилась по нужному ей адресу. Все-таки было бы лучше, если б они договорились увидеться через час, тогда ей не пришлось бы спешить, а ее нога этого не любила.  
  
****

**–оОо–**

  
В «Друзьях» ничто не изменилась с того момента, когда Джоан была там в последний раз – за день до отъезда в Австралию после окончания практики. Тут по-прежнему витал приятный аромат свежесваренного кофе, по-прежнему душисто пахло свежей выпечкой, столики все так же были укрыты темно-изумрудными скатертями, и все так же играла ненавязчивая расслабляющая музыка, не мешавшая мирно текущим беседам и не раздражавшая тех, кто неспешно их вел.  
  
Джоан пришла на пять минут раньше назначенного, но Билл уже занял их любимое место возле широкого окна, откуда открывался вид на шумную, живущую бурной жизнью улицу, и нервно вертел в руках мятую салфетку. Отведя назад плечи и морально подготовившись к непростому – а уж в этом она не сомневалась – разговору, Джоан направилась к Биллу. Тот при ее появлении быстро расправил квадратик бумаги, стараясь скрыть следы явного волнения, и выпрямился.  
  
\- Билл, – Джоан дружелюбно кивнула мужчине, опустилась на стул и мысленно чертыхнулась: опять придется придумывать, куда присобачить эту несчастную трость.  
  
\- Привет, Джо, – Билл широко улыбнулся, пытаясь за этим жестом спрятать собственное смятение. – Давно не виделись.  
  
\- Ага. Согласна.  
  
Ее ответы были по-спартански лаконичными. А, собственно, почему бы и нет? Ведь поболтать хотел он, и на встрече настоял он. Ей, видимо, доводилась роль почетного слушателя с подарочным купоном на несколько вопросов, потому что Билл явно задолжал ей объяснения. А вот самой Джоан предоставить что-то кроме того факта, что она Гримм, и выдержек из тетиного письма, было нечего.  
  
\- Ну да, – Билл спохватился и, чуть отодвинувшись назад, пожевал нижнюю губу. – Так о чем я там?  
  
\- Ты хотел поговорить, – Джоан расстегнула куртку, уже достаточно согревшись в теплом помещении, и сделала жест ладонью, мол, «вперед, я вся внимание». Билл где-то с полминуты не шевелился, продолжая сучить пальцами, после чего глубоко вдохнул, слегка дернул шеей и, переждав кратковременную зыбь, открывавшую его истинную сущность, поднял неуверенный взгляд красных глаз на Джоан. Та не проронила ни слова, не отшатнулась, как при встрече с Медоносом, лишь продолжила смотреть на него. Билл опять вздрогнул и снова стал собой.  
  
\- Значит, я точно тогда не ошибся, – сказал он скорее для себя, чем для нее, и опустил локти на стол, подпирая кулаками подбородок. – Ты знаешь, _кто_ я?  
  
\- Лейтенант Билл Мюррей.  
  
\- Нет-нет, я не о том. Ты знаешь, _что_ я?  
  
\- Ты человек. Мой друг.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься? – Билл подался вперед, сердито хмурясь.  
  
\- Нет, – ровно произнесла Джоан. – Просто я отвечаю так, как считаю нужным. Потому что эти ответы для меня - единственно правильные. И все же мне известно, что кого-то вроде тебя называют… – пауза длиной в две секунды, – Потрошителями. Но это все.  
  
\- А ты знаешь, _кто ты_?  
  
\- Гримм. И я новичок. Привет. И известно мне мало.  
  
\- А мне уже один этот факт говорит о многом, – Билл было притих, но сразу же снова продолжил: – Я прямо сейчас могу сказать, что ты не похожа на других себе подобных, на других Гриммов, я имею в виду, не на людей. Просто, если судить по тому, что я о вас слышал по сказочкам родителей, вы нашу славную братию не особо жалуете. И это еще мягкая формулировка. Честно признаюсь, ни разу в жизни не видел настоящего Гримма. Опыт, надо заметить, захватывающий. Адреналин так и прет.  
  
\- Я польщена, – без единой тени улыбки отозвалась Джоан.  
  
\- Слушай, я лишь хотел прояснить кое-что, – в голосе Билла зазвучала вина. – Я не поддерживал связь, потому что _испугался_. Ну, представь, мы в центре бойни, моего брата застрелили, я спустил свое внутреннее «я» с цепи, а тут еще ты, как оказалось, Гримм. Сложи это все вместе, и получится та еще мешанина. Было от чего струхнуть. И, клянусь тебе, я хотел навестить тебя в госпитале - меня ведь там же положили - но я сглупил, сбежал, едва дождавшись выписки. А потом - да, я тормоз, и на это все много времени ушло, но все же, - я прикинул и понял: знай ты свою историю и историю своих предков, ты бы не моргнула и убила бы меня там, на месте, наплевав на все правила, на все законы и на нашу дружбу. Но ты этого не сделала, ты меня оттолкнула. Ты. Меня. _Спасла_. Я Потрошитель, и… – Билл замялся. – Мы просто хотели сказать, что несмотря ни на что, мы все равно твои друзья. Вот.  
  
\- «Мы», – из этого длинного монолога Джоан, разумеется, уяснила основное, но ее внимание зацепилось за факт того, что в последнем предложении Билл говорил не только о себе. – А « _мы_ » это кто?  
  
\- А, ну да, – Билл обернулся и подал знак рукой, подзывая кого-то.  
  
Из-за столика в дальнем конце небольшого зала поднялся какой-то человек, и когда он приблизился, Джоан с некоторым удивлением узнала в этом несколько плотного телосложения мужчине в бежевом плаще и очках своего старого университетского приятеля Майка Стэмфорда. Тот смущенно прокашлялся и присел напротив Джоан рядом с Биллом, прижимая к себе кожаный портфель, как будто пытаясь им закрыться. От _нее_. Мюррей, заметив это, недоброжелательно покосился на него, и Майк, бросив невнятное извинение, убрал сумку за спину.  
  
\- Он не Потрошитель, – пояснил Билл, пихнув Стэмфорда под бок, и тот, потерев ушибленное место, послушно превратился в… Джоан на секунду прикрыла глаза. Ее нормальная – _относительно_ – еще пару часов назад жизнь стремительно накручивала обороты, а концентрация мифологических созданий и потрясений вокруг Джоан в ее первый день как Гримма начала достигать критической отметки. Это Существо очень напоминало бобра, хотя бы из-за характерных зубов, которыми обладали эти млекопитающие. В свете электрических ламп поблескивал золотистый мех, большой нос отливал чернотой, а встопорщенные усы беспокойно подрагивали. – Он не Потрошитель, – повторил Билл, когда к Майку вернулся человеческий облик. – Он…  
  
\- Я Древогрыз, – встрял Стэмфорд и широко безобидно улыбнулся. Джоан нахмурилась. – Любопытный, – брови сошлись еще сильнее. – Трудолюбивый. Талантливый.  
  
\- Друг, ты же сейчас не собеседование на принятие на работу проходишь, заткнись, – вежливо потребовал Билл. – Но вообще-то да, все так, как он и сказал. Мухи не обидит. И он доброжелателен.  
  
Мужчины синхронно кивнули и замолчали, уставившись на Джоан. Та прикидывала свои дальнейшие действия.  
  
\- Привет, Майк, – наконец изрекла она голосом, полным ехидства. – И тебе привет, Джоан. Рад тебя видеть. Серьезно? Я тоже. Как у тебя дела? Да все отлично, спасибо, что спросил.  
  
\- Э… А… Прости, – быстро исправился Майк. – Привет, Джоан. Рад тебя видеть. Как дела?  
  
\- Ты издеваешься? – Джоан раздраженно повторила вопрос, который пару минут назад задал ей Билл. – Бога ради, только не лебези! Я хочу разговаривать с Майком Стэмфордом - парнем, который мечтал преподавать, обожал вкусную выпечку и готовился вместе со мной к экзаменам, а не с Майком Стэмфордом - Древогрызом, который боится Гримма. Ладно? Ладно. Большое спасибо.  
  
\- Прости, – снова извинился Майк и осекся. – Ой, прости. То есть… – он поморщился. – Я… Мы просто не знали, как ты отреагируешь.  
  
\- Майк, ты дурак! – не выдержала Джоан. – Нет, вы оба дураки. Полные! Слушайте, я уже поняла, что вы меня считаете каким-то там жутким убийцей, но я уж точно не собираюсь следовать по стопам своих прародителей просто потому, что являюсь, как выяснилось, пресловутым Гриммом. Вы для меня в первую очередь - друзья, и плевать мне с Биг Бена на то, что вы Существа, – она скрестила руки на груди, недовольно поджав губы.  
  
\- Так ты не злишься? – решился наконец уточнить Билл.  
  
\- На то, что вы беспробудные тупицы? Да. Очень. На то, что вы - не совсем люди? Нет, – четким недрогнувшим голосом заявила Джоан, не отводя глаз от собеседников, – нет и еще раз нет. Не заставляйте повторять это заново.  
  
\- Ладно, – Стэмфорд с облегчением выдохнул, а Билл взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы.  
  
\- Как вы вообще познакомились? Вы не учились вместе.  
  
\- Ну-у… – Билл неловким движением потер шею. – Ты мне кое-что рассказывала о Майке там, в Афганистане, и по тому, как он вел себя иногда, я понял, что он тоже Существо. Так что после того, как я вернулся в Лондон, я нашел его - не так уж и трудно это было, в смысле, я знал и его имя, и где он учился, так что… Короче, это было чем-то вроде клуба по интересам.  
  
\- Где вы обсуждали Гримма, который думал, что у него крыша едет, – Джоан скрестила руки на груди.  
  
\- Нет, – помотал головой Билл. – Нет. Нет. Вовсе нет. Мы просто… мы… И ты… и… – Джоан устало вздохнула. – Ну, да, ты… ты все правильно поняла.  
  
\- Билл, ты никогда таким заикой не был.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Повисло недолгое молчание. Потом Стэмфорд встрепенулся.  
  
\- Ну, в общем, подводя итоги: наше поведение, оно, мягко говоря, было недостойным. И самое малое, что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину…  
  
\- То, есть мы оба, – поправил его Билл.  
  
\- Да, именно. Так вот: самое малое, что _мы_ можем для _тебя_ сделать, это помочь тебе с квартирой. У тебя же сейчас с этим напряг, ведь так?  
  
\- Нет, я не… – Джоан оборвала себя и раздраженно цокнула языком. – Ты общался с Гарри?  
  
\- Нет, это был я, – уточнил Билл и тут же начал оправдываться: – Она пыталась заставить меня передать тебе деньги. Я их не взял, сказал, что ты мне за это задницу надерешь и будешь права. И тогда она попробовала подсунуть мне их тайком.  
  
\- Я ненавижу свою сестру, – тихо пробормотала Джоан, качая головой.  
  
\- Ага. Так же как и она тебя. Вы обе упертые, как бараны поутру, – озвучив столь красочную аллегорию, Билл заработал смешок Майка и хмурый взгляд Джоан, который был красноречивее любых слов.  
  
\- Ну, в общем, о квартире, – продолжил Стэмфорд. – У меня на примете есть один человек, который ищет сожителя, чтобы разделить с ним арендную плату. Сразу скажу: он - _не_ Существо, что в твоем случае хорошо.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? – Джоан устало облокотилась на стол. – Да брось. Какой человек в здравом уме со мной уживется?  
  
Заметив, как Майк и Билл многозначительно посмотрели друг на друга, Джоан выпрямила спину.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Майк хитро усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты не поверишь, но он мне сказал _то же самое_.  
  
\- Да? – Джоан с интересом прищурилась. – И кто он?

 


	5. Мистер Шерлок Холмс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От Автора:** _момент встречи описан по мотивам старого доброго советского Шерлока Холмса, фильмы о котором всегда будут моими самыми любимыми._  
>  _Частично использованы цитаты._

  
По пути в Бартс Майк был достаточно многословен: он с ожесточением посетовал на сырую погоду; раздраженно пробубнил что-то про подскочившие цены на бензин и сахар (да, Джоан определенно прослеживала здесь такую «крайне важную» связь); жестикулируя, рассказал о своей карьере преподавателя, которая стоила ему нервов и нескольких лишних килограммов веса; упомянул о том, что, оказывается, он и Билл были знакомы довольно давно; и вообще вел себя так, словно бы совсем недавно не нервничал как человек, свалившийся в яму с ядовитыми змеями. О потенциальном соседе Джоан по квартире он ни словом не обмолвился, и что-то подсказывало ей, что, задай она вопрос о нем, ответ бы был туманным или просто никаким.  
  
Похоже, Майк старался поддержать интригу, подогреть интерес, так сказать. Джоан это стремление понимала плохо, по ее – безусловно, скромному – мнению, в ее жизни сейчас неожиданно выросло слишком много непростых новых истин, а очередные загадки, добавленные в этот коктейль, не придавали ему остроты ожидания, а наоборот вызывали противную изжогу беспокойства. Поэтому в течение всей недолгой дороги Джоан была «слегка» на взводе, крепко сжимала пальцами ручку трости и то и дело озиралась по сторонам, ожидая наткнуться на какое-нибудь очередное Существо, и с облегчением выдыхала, когда таких претендентов не находилось.  
  
Стэмфорд шагал рядом с ней, иногда коротко и бегло посматривая на нее, и, заметь это Джоан, то в его взгляде она бы увидела смешавшиеся эмоции: еще плескавшееся где-то за гранью легкое голубовато-серое беспокойство; призрачную болотную дымку пока что не развеявшейся вины; искреннюю кристально яркую радость от встречи со старой подругой; и тонкий шлейф лукавства, предвкушения скорого знакомства двух совершенно – Майк усмехнулся при этой мысли, лишь отдаленно догадываясь, насколько он был прав, – _необычных людей_.  
  
****

**–оОо–**

  
Бартс совсем не изменился; госпиталь, спустя столько времени, казался точно таким же, как в тот день, когда Джоан окончила там практику. Господи, возникало такое чувство, что это было сотню лет назад, в те далекие времена, когда ее жизнь была _такой обычной_ , незамысловатой и легко объяснимой, когда все было хорошо, а она и понятия не имела ни о Гриммах, ни о Существах, ни о чем-либо с ними связанном.  
  
Минуя очередной коридор, Джоан задержала внимание на своем отражении в оконном проеме, за которым был виден конференц-зал, где им когда-то приходилось собираться во время дополнительных курсов. Не далее как сегодня утром она смотрела на себя в зеркало и не видела там ничего, кроме усталой женщины, чьи черты размывались и терялись от того, что у нее не было цели.  
  
Сейчас все как-то неуловимо изменилось, нечеткость пропала без следа, на нее и намека не осталось. В движениях появилось что-то более дерзкое, сильное, а глаза… Джоан осознавала, что она воистину была пока еще только новичком, в полной мере не познавшим безграничности того мира, что открылся перед ним, но все же смысл слов тети Мари стал для нее абсолютно ясен. «… _ты – хищник, но ты не единственный крупный зверь в этом лесу_ ».  
  
Теперь у нее не оставалось сомнений: она больше не была Джоан Уотсон. Она была Джоан Уотсон – _Гриммом_.  
  
****

**–оОо–**

  
Старая лаборатория… Майк услужливо придержал перед Джоан дверь, мельком покосившись на ее трость, и Джоан стиснула зубы, чтобы не поморщиться: она ничего не имела против привычной джентльменской вежливости Стэмфорда, но вот его жалость – а именно это чувство метнулось по его лицу, моментально вызывая раздражение, – ей была не нужна.  
  
Коротко улыбнувшись в знак благодарности, Джоан прошла в комнату и тут уже не удержалась от улыбки, которая вот-вот грозила расплыться по лицу. Раньше она частенько тут бывала, проводя время за экспериментами – по заданию и просто из любознательности, обмениваясь тетрадями, сплошь и поперек исписанными конспектами, с сокурсниками из своей группы и готовясь к экзаменам. Но то было давно.  
  
\- Здесь все так изменилось, – проговорила Джоан, еще не успев толком осмотреться, что, впрочем, ей и не потребовалось, это место попросту чувствовалось иначе, чем прежде.  
  
\- Мягко сказано, – следуя за ней, бросил Майк и, опустив свой портфель на один из высоких стульев, покрутил головой. – Он же вроде должен был быть здесь.  
  
Джоан только открыла рот, чтобы задать логичный вопрос «Кто?», но не успела этого сделать. Внезапно раздался булькающий звук, словно что-то стремительно закипело, и щелчок треснувшего (а может, даже и лопнувшего стекла); за ними последовали яростное шипение и клекот, похожие на те, что издает горячая плита, на которую ненароком пролили молоко. В воздухе разлился неприятный подгорелый запах, и из-за под дальнего конца длинного стола поднялся молодой мужчина, видимо, до этого сидевший на полу.  
  
Черные кудри были растрепаны, костюм-двойка угольного цвета в помещении, сплошь заставленном химическими принадлежностями, смотрелся по непонятной причине довольно органично, но все же отсутствие хотя бы защитных очков или того же банального лабораторного передника заставило Джоан неодобрительно нахмуриться. Полы расстегнутого пиджака открывали вид на белоснежную рубашку, на которой, вопреки ожиданиям, после мини-взрыва не оказалось ни пятнышка. В сторону же двух людей, наблюдавших за ним, человек и бровью не повел. В руках он держал коническую колбу Эрленмейра – без перчаток! «Где чертовы перчатки?» – и постоянно дул на подушечки длинных пальцев, то и дело менявших местоположение на ее горячей поверхности. Еще бы, жидкость в ней только что закипела.  
  
\- Нашел, – в мягком баритоне скользили нотки удовлетворенности, а на губах мелькнула улыбка.  
  
\- Что именно? – Майк заинтересованно облокотился на столешницу, едва не задев локтем микроскоп.  
  
\- Формулу. Я нашел реактив, который осаждается гемоглобином и ничем другим, – ответил преисполненный гордостью за самого себя мужчина и повернулся к своим «гостям». Зеленовато-серые глаза полностью проигнорировали присутствие Стэмфорда, вместо этого быстрый изучающий взгляд метнулся в сторону Джоан, поневоле сравнившей его со взглядом ученого, следящего за очередной неизвестной живностью. Хотя краем мысли Джоан подумала, что он не только анализировал ее, но к тому же и оценивал. Выдержанная пауза длилась всего секунды четыре. – Могу показать, – и незнакомец наконец перевел свое внимание на Майка. – Дай палец.  
  
\- О нет! – поспешно заявил тот, быстро делая шаг назад и для пущей безопасности убирая обе руки за спину.  
  
На лице его собеседника отразилось неодобрение.  
  
\- А зря. Это бы еще больше приобщило тебя к науке.  
  
\- Мне и так неплохо, спасибо.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Человек опустил колбу на самый край стола, – «Меры безопасности. _Меры безопасности_!» – проворчала про себя Джоан, вспоминая аналогичные выкрики своего школьного учителя, – подхватил тонкий скальпель, слегка царапнул себя по пальцу и, набрав из-под крана в заранее приготовленный стакан воду, позволил капельке крови упасть в него – вода так и осталась абсолютно прозрачной – после чего подхватил сосуд с только что изготовленной жидкостью и, разбавив ею воду, легонько покачал стакан, размешивая содержимое, которое спустя пару мгновений уже приобрело отчетливый красный оттенок.  
  
\- Неплохо, правда? – с некоторой заносчивостью осведомился он и, обогнув стол, встал перед Майком и Джоан, которая до той минуты, так и не сдвинувшись с расстояния пары шагов от порога комнаты и наблюдавшая издалека, все же приблизилась, проявляя интерес. – Представьте следующую ситуацию: вы расследуете преступление в середине-конце восемнадцатого века и обнаруживаете на одежде подозреваемого небольшое бурое пятнышко. И что же это? Краска? Мороженое? Фруктовый сок? Просто ржавчина? В то время ни один эксперт не взялся бы утверждать наверняка, а с помощью моего раствора это можно было бы выяснить меньше чем за полминуты **[1]**. К тому же…  
  
\- Да, это, разумеется, все очень интересно, хотя и не относится к нашему столетию, – перебил его Майк, проигнорировав при этом неодобрительный вздох «экспериментатора» и вызвав у Джоан чувство дежавю. В университете Стэмфорд всегда встревал в разговор, если чувствовал, что тот грозится вот-вот уйти от главной темы в дремучие дебри пространных рассуждений; очевидно, что спустя годы эта привычка никуда не исчезла. – Но мы здесь не за тем, чтобы наблюдать за твоими, безусловно, чрезвычайно полезными открытиями, – он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и слегка отступил в сторону. – Это моя старая подруга Джоан Уотсон. Джоан, это Шерлок Холмс, и это о нем я тебе говорил.  
  
После приветственного рукопожатия Джоан чуть кивнула, но ответная реакция была несколько неожиданной. Да нет, на самом деле – _совсем_ неожиданной.  
  
\- Афганистан или Ирак? – произнес Шерлок, не отводя глаз от Джоан и одновременно отряхивая ладони.  
  
Джоан моргнула. На лице Стэмфорда расплылась от уха до уха чересчур счастливая улыбка, отчего тот стал похож на большого кота, только что знатно откушавшего в сметано-сливочной лавке.  
  
\- Афганистан, – хватка на ручке трости усилилась, а в голову, несмотря на раннее обещание встречи с неСуществом, закрались подозрения. – Как вы узнали?  
  
\- Это очевидно, – отмахнулся Шерлок. – А как вы к скрипке относитесь?  
  
\- Нормально отношусь, если играют хорошо, а вот если плохо - могу потянуться за кухонными ножами. А какое это имеет значение?  
  
\- О, огромное, потому что мы, как потенциальные соседи, должны знать худшие стороны друг друга.  
  
\- А, так вы уже в курсе?  
  
\- Конечно. Все стало ясно еще тогда, когда вы сюда вошли, – Шерлок обратился к Стэмфорду: – Я буквально сегодня утром пожаловался тебе, а после обеда ты уже привел сюда свою подругу, вернувшуюся из мест военных действий. Да, связь очевидна, – это уже относилось снова к Джоан.  
  
\- И какие у вас еще минусы?  
  
\- Иногда я молчу по многу дней.  
  
\- С горя не помру. Я тоже порой не особо разговорчивая.  
  
\- Я провожу много экспериментов.  
  
\- Имеете полное право, тем более что они, похоже, весьма успешны.  
  
\- И я нередко раздражаю людей. Вернее - постоянно.  
  
\- Я выдержу.  
  
\- Отлично, – Шерлок с хлопком сомкнул ладони и, направившись к вешалке, оставшейся в углу за спиной Джоан, снял оттуда длинное черное пальто. – Я присмотрел одну хорошую квартиру в центре Лондона, и вдвоем мы цену осилим, можно будет наведаться туда завтра в половине шестого вечера. А сейчас простите, мне срочно нужно идти, пока эти идиоты-недоучки в очередной раз не посадили не того человека.  
  
\- У вас моральные принципы? – Джоан следила за тем, как Шерлок застегивает пуговицы.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, просто я не люблю, когда мне мешают делать мою работу, – быстрое машинальное движение, и вокруг шеи уже оказался затянут европейским узлом **[2]** темно-синий шарф. Шерлок замолчал, пристально уставившись на Джоан, после чего продолжил: – Вы, конечно, думаете, что мы едва познакомились, а уже идем смотреть жилье. Для вас это, видимо, слишком быстро, но, поверьте, я знаю о вас достаточно много, и для этого нам не обязательно болтать часами. Не одолжите свой сотовый? Мне надо написать сообщение, – он вдруг резко сменил тему и выжидающе задрал подбородок.  
  
Джоан едва изогнула бровь, выразив удивление и подавив желание узнать, где же его телефон, после чего достала из кармана мобильник и протянула его Шерлоку. Тот, быстро набрав текст, отослал его – раздался характерный звук – и вернул обратно владелице, которую все больше и больше занимал этот необычный человек.  
  
\- Так о чем я? – Шерлок нахмурился, но Джоан не поверила, что он всерьез забыл то, о чем говорил буквально только что. – Ах да. Как я уже сказал, вы и без слов успели немало мне сообщить. Вы долгое время пробыли в Афганистане, были военным врачом, хирургом. Вас ранили в левое плечо, после этого вы вернулись обратно в Лондон и уже некоторое время живете тут, постоянно тренируетесь, а хромаете вы из-за психосоматической боли, и ваш психолог вам ни черта не помогает. У вас есть брат, у него проблемы с алкоголем, и он не так давно расстался со своей подругой. Для начала неплохо, правда?  
  
Его рот растянулся в широкой ухмылке, по которой Джоан окончательно стало ясно, что от скромности эта персона никогда не умрет. А по тому, как резко он стартанул к выходу, она поняла, что срываться с места в карьер для него было привычнее некуда.  
  
\- Вы же не медиум, да? – выпалила Джоан ему вслед.  
  
Шерлок, уже распахнувший дверь, замер в проеме и громко фыркнул.  
  
\- Нет. Таких людей не бывает.  
  
«А вот насчет Существ я не уверена», – Джоан поджала губы и, спохватившись, выпалила: – А где квартира-то?  
  
Шерлок обернулся.  
  
\- Бейкер-стрит 221-Б, – он подмигнул и умчался.  
  
Джоан не проронила ни слова, медленно переваривая очередное незабываемое впечатление, которыми ее решила всласть побаловать жизнь. Ее бровь поднялась второй раз, когда она вопросительно посмотрела на Майка. В глазах ее читалось: «Какого хрена вот это сейчас было?» Вслух она озвучила несколько более мягкую форму вопроса:  
  
\- И это?..  
  
\- Да, это он, – Стэмфорд сиял почище медного таза. – И да, он такой всегда.  
  
Джоан глубоко вздохнула и передернула плечами.  
  
Скучать ей явно не придется.

  
  
**[1]** Да, до меня дошло, что в наше время такой реактив уже, наверное, совсем не нужен. Есть лабораторные исследования и те приборчики-фонарики (ну как в сериале «Кости», где они подсвечивали следы крови… ультрафиолетом? Я забыла…). Но Шерлок любит эксперименты, так что… моя история – мои правила. Аргументы закончились.  
  
**[2]** Ну, да тот самый узел, которым вечно затянут шарф Шерлока (сложенный пополам, обернут вокруг шеи, два свободных конца продеты внутрь кольца) называется **европейским** (вроде как).


	6. Прогресс налицо.

 

_**«Если кричат: «Да здравствует прогресс!», всегда справляйся: «Прогресс чего?».**  
Станислав Ежи Лец. «Цивилизация и прогресс»._

  
Немало историй всегда начиналось с чего-то маленького, незаметного, случайного и обыденного. Первым шагом было нечто простое, то, на что никто не обращал внимания или забывал, едва оно скрывалось с глаз, и лишь спустя долгое-долгое время, обернувшись в прошлое и задумавшись о пережитом, о принятых решениях и их последствиях, обо всех радостях и неприятностях, об опасностях и безмятежных днях, люди наконец замечают крохотную точку, от которой отсчитывался весь их дальнейший, запутанный, сложный, непостижимый путь. И тогда они улыбаются, понимая, что пройти мимо этого у них бы не получилось. Даже если б они промахнулись, Вселенная вернула бы их обратно и продолжала бы возвращать до тех пор, пока они бы не споткнулись там, где было положено.  
  
Джоан Уотсон редко увлекалась философией, предпочитая суждениям высших материй свои опыт и знания, но, тем не менее, верила, что зачастую мир вокруг – лишь один из многих, и есть реальности за пределами человеческого мышления. И тогда, в сентябре 2010 года, она признала, что Шерлок Холмс являлся обитателем как раз одной из таких реальностей. Зная лишь о его увлечении различными экспериментами, его имя и адрес, названный им, Джоан не могла увидеть целиком всей многообразной – а это было очевидно – картины, скрывавшей за собой его характер и жизнь. Но она доверяла своему чутью, а чутье это подсказывало ей, что обычным человеком его точно назвать было нельзя.  
  
Да и его слова… Создалось впечатление, что у нее просто было все написано на лице, а он это прочитал и ушел, оставив без ответов кучу вопросов и удивление, не угасшее и спустя часы, когда Джоан вернулась обратно домой. Такси остановилось у самого подъезда – сама Джоан не взяла бы машину, но на улице опять воцарился проливной дождь, и Майк оплатил ей поездку, – и Джоан быстро вбежала в парадную, не успев намокнуть. Так и не сняв ни куртку, ни уличные ботинки, она вошла в квартиру, тяжело опустилась на край кровати и устремила взгляд в стену напротив, будто бы ожидая, что оттуда вылезет всезнающий оракул и моментально разложит все по полочкам. Мотнув головой и отогнав нелепую идею, Джоан достала телефон и, открыв папку с сообщениями, нашла то, которое отправили из лаборатории.  
  
« _Если у брата зеленая лестница,_  
арестуйте брата. ШХ».  
  
Перечитав текст еще пару раз, но так и не сумев найти объяснения ему, Джоан положила мобильник на тумбочку, после чего поднялась и, подойдя к столу, устроилась за ним, пододвинув к себе ноутбук. В интернете ведь чего только нет, да? Там фактически можно найти что угодно, может, удача ей улыбнется? Ну, хоть капельку, и не звериным оскалом очередного Существа.  
  
Пальцы забегали по клавиатуре, набирая в строке поиска имя «Шерлок Холмс», и первой же ссылкой оказался некий сайт под названием «Теория дедукции». Джоан навела на эту надпись курсор мышки и щелкнула кнопкой.  
  
Было уже далеко за полночь, когда она легла спать.  
****

**–оОо–**

  
_Воздух сильно пахнет освежителем – той самой стандартной елочкой, зеленый силуэт которой болтается перед лобовым стеклом. Лично ее это мотание раздражает, неприятно цепляя глаз, отчего хочется отвести взгляд и не смотреть ни вперед на дорогу, ни даже просто на водителя, который всецело поглощен своей работой. В голову закрадывается шальная мысль, что в том и суть этой подвески – чтобы пассажир больше смотрел по сторонам, а не на того, кто ведет автомобиль.  
  
«Отвлекающий маневр», – сердито рычит в ушах интуиция, в которой она сразу определяет инстинкты Гримма. Похоже, тетя Мари забыла упомянуть о том, насколько быстро на нее навалится тяжесть новых способностей, потому что в данный момент выдерживать этот вес непросто. Он упорно давит на плечи, на все тело, усиливаясь в руках и ногах, но не позволяет сомкнуть наполненные усталостью веки и колет глаза всякий раз при попытке задремать._  
  
_«Нельзя, нельзя! Не спи! Нельзя!» – кричит чутье, царапая изнутри ребра и сжимая сердце.  
  
Кажется, она жалеет об отсутствии пистолета за поясом.  
  
Краски города за окнами размыты сильным дождем, они стали серыми и призрачными, лишившись яркости и четкости. Крупные капли упрямо и настойчиво барабанят в стекла и крышу, безуспешно пытаясь пробиться в салон такси, и она, едва отвлекшись от синтетической «вони», опять о ней вспоминает. Но теперь в этом «духе» она различает еще что-то горьковато-кислое, что оседает неприятным привкусом на языке, заставляя морщиться.  
  
«Опасность! Опасность!» – бьет тревогу шестое чувство._  
  
_Эти ощущения сливаются воедино, накатывают волной, не давая опомниться. Дышать становится все сложнее, будто кто-то насосом выкачивает весь кислород из легких, вынуждая задыхаться в тщетных попытках сделать нормальных вдох._  
  
Водитель тормозит у подъезда и оборачивается…  
****

**–оОо–**

****  
Джоан распахнула слезящиеся глаза и в очередной раз села на кровати, слепо шаря вокруг себя. Под ладонями, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалась не ткань сидений автомобиля, а мягкая простыня, теплая и чуть влажная от ее пота. Пальцы забрались под подушку, нащупывая отрезвляюще прохладный металл Зиг Зауэра, и только тогда Джоан позволила себе расслабиться и рухнуть обратно на подушку.  
  
Впервые после возвращения из Афганистана ей снилась не война. То, что она видела, было больше похоже на версию того, что с ней было, когда она ехала домой. Только версию фильтрованную, очищенную, незамутненную, будто кто-то провел мокрой тряпкой по пыльной поверхности зеркала, снимая всю грязь и открывая то, что было за нею. В носу все еще щипало от того противного тошнотворного «аромата», преследовавшего ее во сне.  
  
_Не_ сне. _Воспоминании_.  
  
Джоан повернула голову и посмотрела на часы. Сегодня она проспала гораздо дольше: электронные цифры безучастно показывали 12:30. Джоан где-то с минуту полежала, бездумно уставившись на будильник (соней она никогда не была, хотя после тяжелой недели вполне могла проваляться до одиннадцати, но раньше этот срок никогда не переваливал за полдень), потом вытащила из ящика тумбочки блокнот и карандаш и начала выводить на бумаге туманный силуэт, привидевшийся ей. Вполне вероятно, это нечто тоже являлось Существом, но Джоан не смогла толком его разглядеть.  
  
Без пятнадцати час Джоан уже шла по улице, шлепая ботинками по лужам, оставшимся от вчерашнего ливня и сжимая в кармане записную книжицу с единственной подсказкой. Возможно, в трейлере она бы могла найти что-то, что дало бы ей хоть какую-то зацепку по этому поводу. И как раз туда-то она и направлялась.  
****

**–оОо–**

****  
После поисков в библиотеке, собранной тетей Мари, Джоан официально присвоила ей статус «самой невероятной, безумной и чертовски сверхъестественной». Набрав кучу самых разных книг – которые, как ей казалось, могли пролить больше света на произошедшее, – Джоан собрала их в стопки на полу, сама уселась рядом на диванчик и начала методично просматривать каждую из них, медленно переворачивая страницы и упорно ища подсказки.  
  
Энциклопедии по миру Существ пестрели предупреждениями, иллюстрациями и историями, рассказанными и сохраненными на бумаге Гриммами прошлых столетий, исправно исполнявшими свой долг. Каждый из них вносил свою лепту, выяснял что-то новое и дополнял уже написанное полезными подробностями.  
  
В некоторых из томов, которые являлись неким подобием гербариев, Джоан обнаружила незнакомые засушенные растения – ни капельки непохожие ни на одно их тех, которые она видела в учебниках по ботанике, – а также там нашлась секция, посвященная непосредственно внешности Существ. Смотря на прикрепленные к страницам когти, клыки, кусочки шерсти и даже чешуйки, рядом с которыми разными подчерками выстраивались дотошные въедливые объяснения, Джоан только и могла, что молча поднимать брови.  
  
Тем из журналов, в которых описывались конкретные разновидности Существ, Джоан уделила особое внимание, тщательно изучая описания этих представителей магического мира, отныне являвшегося неотъемлемой частью ее жизни. Интересно, а как бы ее потенциальному соседу понравился такой поворот событий? Хотя Майк и Билл ведь сказали, что он человек и понятия не имеет о Существах, Гриммах и обо всем, что с ними связано. Наверное, лучше так все и оставить. Джоан его едва знает – чего не сказать о нем, поскольку он уже выяснил о ней немало («Интересно все-таки, а как он это сделал?), – и даже если бы он и поверил ей, то подумал бы, что сошел с ума, или, что более вероятно, он бы ей _не_ поверил и подумал бы, что с ума сошла уже _она_ **[1]**. Не слишком благоприятное начало для взаимоотношений между людьми, которые собираются вместе делить одну жилплощадь.  
  
_Совсем_ не благоприятное.  
  
Продолжая листать эти сборники знаний, которые, не считая Мюррея и Стэмфорда, были единственными источниками информации и своеобразными путеводителями, Джоан совершенно упустила из виду время и вернулась обратно в реальность только из-за того, что зазвенел мобильник, на который пришло очередное бессмысленное сообщение от оператора.  
  
Чертыхнувшись – «Проклятье, без десяти пять!» – Джоан подскочила на ноги, едва удержав равновесие от слишком резкого движения, и быстро навела кое-какой порядок. Убрав то, что ей уже было ненужно обратно, но оставив на видном месте пока еще не перелопаченные книги, Джоан направилась к месту рандеву.  
****

**–оОо–**

****  
Она все же не опоздала.  
  
«Baker Street W1. City of Westminster», – гласила белая табличка **[2]** , и Джоан, достигнув точки назначения по адресу, указанному ей накануне, смогла оценить внешний облик здания, которому (она тогда еще и не догадывалась) предстояло стать опорной точкой во многих историях, ждавших ее впереди.  
  
Дом не выглядел каким-то особенным, однако было в нем что-то такое, отчего Джоан стало куда уютнее, чем в ее съемной квартире. Может, это были чистые незамутненные окна; может, кованная узорная оградка вдоль стены; а может, и бордовый круглый навес небольшого кафе под названием «Speedy’s», за чьей витриной лежала свежая выпечка, запах которой просачивался на улицу и дразнил пустой желудок. А она ведь даже и не позавтракала.  
  
В тот момент как раз подъехало такси, тормозящее с эффектным шиком, и оттуда бодро вылез вчерашний знакомый Джоан.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, – сразу бросил он ей, еще не успев приблизиться.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, – отозвалась Джоан, протягивая ладонь и машинально улыбаясь – дурная привычка, приобретенная ею из-за сеансов с психологом, вечная напрасная попытка убедить ее (и себя), что все хорошо – сплошное притворство и фальшь, никакой искренности, ширма и только. Фамилию этого человека она запомнила легко. Холмс. А вот простецкая фамилия вроде «Смит» наверняка моментально вылетела бы у нее из головы.  
  
\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, – вежливо произнес немистер Холмс, возвращая крепкое рукопожатие.  
  
Ее холодная замерзшая кожа к искусственной коже дорогих перчаток. Он, в отличие от нее, их носил. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
Джоан пожала плечами, скрывая удовольствие. Она никогда не любила формальности, хотя в семье ее к этому приучили с ранних лет.  
  
\- Как скажете, – и кивнула в сторону дома. – Выглядит неплохо. Уверены, что мы его потянем?  
  
\- Разумеется, иначе я не стал бы вам это предлагать, – Шерлок подошел к черной лакированной двери с блестящими «золотыми» цифрами «221b» и постучал, затем снова обратил свое внимание на Джоан. – Владелица - ее зовут Марта Хадсон, милейшая женщина, - значительно сбросила для меня цену.  
  
\- Личная благодарность? – это было логическим предположением, и Шерлок кивнул, подтверждая.  
  
\- Да, услуга за услугу. Три года назад во Флориде ее мужа приговорили к смертной казни. Она попросила меня о помощи, и я ее оказал.  
  
\- То есть, вы спасли ее мужу жизнь?  
  
\- О нет, я, напротив, посодействовал тому, чтобы ее у него побыстрее отняли.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, и снова в этом мимическом жесте проскользнуло самодовольство, но тут его слегка разбавляла гордость за толково выполненную работу, которая явно облегчила существование этой «миссис Хадсон».  
  
Джоан не знала, что ответить. Странностей у всех хватало, не так ли? У нее вот их было с недавних пор выше крыши, и обросли они внешностью персонажей из детских сказочек-страшилок про чудовищ. Но она не заметила, как, говоря те слова, Шерлок, покачиваясь с пятки на носок в ожидании, бросил на нее тот самый оценивающий взгляд, который «подарил» ей вчера в Бартсе. Он, откровенно признаться, рассчитывал на удивление, или растерянность, или неодобрение, но вместо этого наткнулся на задумчивость и какое-то призрачное принятие и нашел это странно притягательным. Простая и заурядная на первых порах личность оказалась уже не настолько простой и заурядной.  
  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге возникла милая светловолосая женщина немолодого возраста в блузке и юбке фиолетовых тонов. Она еще не успела заметить Джоан и, радостно выдохнув «Шерлок!», обняла Холмса.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон, – выскользнув из объятий, Шерлок указал рукой на Джоан, – познакомьтесь, это доктор Джоан Уотсон. Мисс… – он резко оборвал себя и нахмурился. – Вас называть мисс Уотсон или…  
  
\- Джоан, – сразу же заявили ему (и миссис Хадсон, заодно), не дав закончить.  
  
\- Хорошо, – Шерлок качнул головой и продолжил: – Джоан, это миссис Хадсон.  
  
\- Здравствуйте.  
  
\- Здравствуйте. Проходите, прошу вас, – миссис Хадсон отступает в прихожую, освобождая проход, и Шерлок, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы хоть немного отряхнуть ноги – «Хотя он же на машине ехал, ему-то что?» – буквально взлетел по лестнице, перешагивая через две ступеньки разом. Когда-то и Джоан так делала, а сейчас ей приходилось ковылять с тростью, снова и снова проклиная хромоту, которая не позволяла ей нормально двигаться.  
  
Шерлок ждал ее наверху и, когда она нагнала его, распахнул дверь, впуская гостью, но сам так и остался на месте, наблюдая со стороны за тем, как она знакомится с обстановкой.  
  
С точки зрения Джоан тут царил полнейший бардак. Она всегда была организованной, в университетское время в ее сумке можно было найти абсолютно все: от замазки и скотча с ножницами до пластырей и перекиси водорода. «Будь готова ко всему, и «все» не застанет тебя врасплох», – так часто говорил ее отец. От него нередко можно было получить подобные емкие высказывания.  
  
Шерлок же понятие «порядок» явно не любил и попросту плевал на него с высокой колокольни. В комнате, обклеенной черно-бежевыми узорчатыми обоями, царил полумрак из-за зашторенных занавесок. Между двух больших окон, на чьих стеклах ютилась пыль, витавшая и в воздухе, был расположен письменный стол, весь заставленный старой посудой из лабораторной тематики и загроможденный коробками с массой бумаг, газет, папок и журналов. Такие же ящики были разбросаны по полу, покрытому старым ковром, и на парочке стульев, навьюченных как верблюды.  
  
Кое-где виднелись диванные подушки, одна такая – с флагом Британии – ютилась в очередной коробке, но Джоан лучше бы положила ее на какое-нибудь из двух кресел, устроившихся рядом с камином, над которым была обустроена полка. К слову сказать, на полке этой прижился второй по счету в квартире череп (человеческий) по соседству с коллекцией бабочек, а его собрат, явно принадлежавший кому-то из мира животных, тусовался в наушниках на стене напротив входа. Повсюду хаотично валялись различные книги, пара еще не распакованных сумок, а в уголке дивана Джоан обнаружила скрипку со смычком и футляр.  
  
_Воистину бардак_. В этом бедламе сам черт ногу сломит. Но Джоан по-прежнему ощущала тот уют, подкравшийся к ней на улице, и эта гостиная, несмотря на жуткий тарарам, ей понравилась.  
  
\- Говорил же, хорошее место, – довольно заявил Шерлок, заметив на лице Джоан положительные эмоции.  
  
\- Согласна, – Джоан еще раз покрутила головой. – Да, согласна. Определенно неплохо, – она облизнула губы и, сдержав улыбку, невинно осведомилась: – Но весь этот хлам вы, конечно, уберете? – Шерлок смерил ее _очень_ долгим и нечитаемым взглядом. – Что, нет?  
  
\- О, не волнуйтесь, я вполне могу навести здесь красоту, – он прошагал мимо нее, покинув проем, ведший на кухню, куда Джоан еще не сунула нос, подхватил парочку листов, небрежно скинув их в одну из коробок. Следом поднял с пола пачку писем и, опустив их на каминную полку, пригвоздил ножом, а затем заложил руки за спину как образцовый ученик воскресной школы. – Ну вот, готово.  
  
На памяти Джоан это была самая быстрая уборка, совершенная в рекордно-короткие сроки, когда-либо ею виденная. Даже Гарри запихивала свои кофтюльки и колготки в шкаф гораздо медленнее. И все-таки…  
  
\- А от его компании вы не избавитесь? – она вскинула трость, указывая ею на череп.  
  
\- Ни в коем случае. Он же мой друг. В некотором смысле, – Шерлок с вызовом посмотрел ей в глаза, ожидая дальнейших препирательств, но Джоан всего-навсего усмехнулась. И снова – странности у каждого свои, и тараканы тоже. Ее тараканы, например, со вчерашнего дня объявили войну всем алкогольным напиткам этого мира, а затем сразу же сдались им в вечный плен и начали безумные игрища под длинным названием «Сведем ее мозги с ума наплывом Существ в ее жизни. Булькнем сюрпризами в кои-то веки».  
  
\- Шерлок, ах ты негодник! – появившаяся миссис Хадсон пригрозила Холмсу пальцем. – Ты бы не умер, если б навел тут немножко порядка. Ну, что вы думаете, Джоан? Приживетесь тут? Наверху, кстати, есть еще одна спальня, если вам разные спальни нужны.  
  
Завуалированный смысл этой фразы нихрена не был завуалирован, а был выставлен напоказ «милейшей женщиной», не воспользовавшейся банальным чувством такта. От такой смелости Джоан непроизвольно выгнула бровь – Шерлоку этот жест уже был знаком – и немигающе покосилась на миссис Хадсон, выдерживая красноречивую паузу.  
  
\- Ну, нет - так нет, – не стала настаивать миссис Хадсон и, похваставшись своей соседкой, «соединившей сердца двух молодых людей», взяла с одного из ящиков грязную кружку и ретировалась на кухню. Джоан проводила ее взглядом, после чего тихо хмыкнула.  
  
\- А она на досуге сводничеством не подрабатывает?  
  
Шерлок, не скрывая, засмеялся, скидывая пальто и шарф на вешалку – наконец-то; Джоан думала, что он вознамерился в них свариться. Ее-то легкая одежда в эту погоду грела так себе, просто чтоб не окоченела, спасал только шерстяной свитер, связанный в казавшиеся теперь незапамятными времена ее матерью.  
  
\- Не думаю; она увлекается сбором трав для своего бедра, оно у нее часто ноет. И к слову, мне понравилось, – он задорно улыбнулся Джоан краешками губ.  
  
\- Что именно? – уточнила она.  
  
\- То, _как_ вы на нее посмотрели. Это было очень выразительно, обычно требуется довольно резкая реплика, чтобы охладить ее пыл, но вам удалось обойтись без этого. Похвально.  
  
Джоан расстегнула пуговицы и молнию на куртке и устроилась в кресле слева от камина. В армии она знавала людей, чьи выражения лиц были еще экспрессивнее и живописнее, чем ее. Такие люди предпочитали «атаку глазами» пустым разговорам и сборной солянке разнообразного мата, от которого порой уши в трубочку скручивались. От них она и научилась этому трюку, порой это было полезнее слов, о чем она не преминула сообщить.  
  
\- Я тоже так считаю, – поддержал ее идею Шерлок, открывая спрятанный под тоннами хлама на столе ноутбук и включая его. – Поздно сегодня легли? Что-то читали в интернете?  
  
\- А есть ли смысл интересоваться, как конкретно вы это выяснили? И почему интернет, может, это был телевизор?  
  
\- Телевизор? – повторил, оборачиваясь к ней, Шерлок. – Нет у вас телевизора.  
  
\- Верно, нет, – согласилась Джоан. – И все же как?  
  
\- Все просто, я выяснил это так же, как и все, о чем поведал вам вчера.  
  
\- Да, насчет этого у меня тоже остались вопросы.  
  
\- А сайт вам в этом не помог? Вы ведь по нему рыскали.  
  
\- По нему. Статья о пепле мне понравилась, хотя я пока еще не разобралась в практическом применении этих знаний, – Джоан легонько постучала кулаком по колену больной ноги. – Как я поняла из названия вашего сайта, вы пользуетесь методом мышления, при котором частный случай последовательным путем выводится из общего числа данных, и цепь умозаключений строится на основе логического базиса **[3]**.  
  
Шерлоку эта научная формулировка понравилась настолько, что он не удержался от улыбки.  
  
\- Все правильно.  
  
\- И именно так вы отличите программиста по его галстуку, а летчика - по левому большому пальцу?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И долго вы этому учились?  
  
Шерлок издал непонятный звук, слегка наклонив голову и прикидывая в уме.  
  
\- Не очень, – и умолк.  
  
\- Как информативно, – усмехнулась Джоан. – Вы не любите слишком много говорить о себе, предпочитая раскрывать тайны окружающих, не так ли?  
  
\- А вы разбираетесь в людях.  
  
\- Да, мне это как бы необходимо, – «Чтобы отличить Существо дружелюбное, Существо пугливое и Существо кровожадное и принять соответствующие меры. А пока я ко всему этому не привыкну - не буду лезть на рожон».  
  
И Джоан тоже затихла, не давая подробных объяснений. Играть по правилу «леди первыми» она не собиралась и предпочла набраться терпения и подождать, пока Шерлок растолкует свою часть.  
  
В гостиную вернулась миссис Хадсон, на ходу читавшая свежий выпуск газеты. Беспорядок на полу, похоже, ей не мешал передвигаться легко и как-то вальсирующе, с ее собственной грацией, которой Джоан позавидовала.  
  
\- Шерлок, а у тебя нет никаких предположений по поводу трех последних самоубийств? Такие одинаковые… Тебя, кажется, подобные вещи занимают.  
  
\- Четыре, – поправил Шерлок, уставившись в окно и едва прищуривая глаза от резких мигалок полицейской машины. – Теперь их четыре.  
  
Внизу хлопнула входная дверь, и по лестнице в комнату бегом поднялся переводивший дыхание мужчина, на вид которому было лет сорок-сорок пять и чьи волосы уже изрядно поседели. Джоан подумала, что это из-за работы. Вот ее работа – армия (в прошлом) – тоже сохранила свои отпечатки на некогда светло-русой, а теперь значительно потускневшей шевелюре.  
  
\- Где? – коротко уронил Шерлок.  
  
\- Принстон, Лористон-Гарденс, – нежданный посетитель втянул носом воздух и выпрямился. – И в этот раз есть записка. Вы поедете?  
  
\- А кто сегодня эксперт?  
  
\- Андерсон.  
  
\- Он непроходимый тупица, – капризно пожаловался Шерлок.  
  
\- Ну, я в этом не виноват, – парировал его собеседник. – Так поедете?  
  
\- В другой машине, – смилостивился Холмс.  
  
Человек выдохнул «Спасибо» и, кивком обозначив то, что заметил Джоан и миссис Хадсон, поспешно удалился. Стоило ему покинуть здание, как Шерлок изобразил нечто вроде своего личного танца счастья, умудряясь ничего не уронить вокруг, не сломать себе что-нибудь и гарцуя среди своих залежей не менее пластично, чем домовладелица, попутно выпаливая радостные выкрики, и оттого напоминал ребенка, которому только что сообщили, что его ведут в магазин сладостей.  
  
Беспардонно заказав у миссис Хадсон ужин и пропустив мимо ушей фразу о том, что она не собиралась быть его прислугой, Шерлок скрылся за дверью своей спальни, уже в который раз оставив Джоан в недоумении.  
  
Банальное соседство принимало причудливую форму.

 

 **[1]** Цитата из «Гримма», которую я немного перефразировала. Оригинальная выглядит вот так:[ **http://citaty.info/comment/reply/185547#comment-form**](http://citaty.info/comment/reply/185547#comment-form)

 **[2]** В моем фанфике Джоан подошла не с той стороны, как было в сериале, а с противоположной.

 **[3]** Я не стала сильно изощряться, просто немного поменяла и процитировала начало статьи из Википедии – «Дедуктивное умозаключение». Все права – их. Поэтому ставлю значок (с).

 


	7. Глава 6. Карусель начинает вертеться.

 

_«А быть может, каждый из вас уже начал – не заметив этого – тот единственный путь, который предназначен ему судьбой»._   
**Джон Р. Р. Толкин. «Властелин Колец».  
**

  
  


Нет ни рук, ни ног у зверя,  
И не нужно, не потеря –   
Она легко в траве скользит,  
А приблизишься – шипит.

  
  
Джоан и сама толком не поняла, как она после все еще не проясненных обстоятельств и вопросов, оставленных без ответов, все равно оказалась в одной машине с Шерлоком, который вел себя так, словно ничего и не случилось. Собираясь с духом, чтобы потребовать объяснений, Джоан наблюдала за тем, как за автомобильным стеклом проносились яркие вывески, и мелькали городские огни.  
  
\- И куда мы теперь? – наконец нарушила она молчание в попытке выяснить хотя бы пункт назначения.  
  
\- На место преступления, в Лористон-Гарденс, – отозвался Шерлок.  
  
\- Отлично. Отдохнем на работе, – хмыкнула Джоан и сразу поймала на себе заинтересованный взгляд. – Что?  
  
\- Не могу не подчеркнуть, что вы в значительной мере отличаетесь от моего привычного понятия «типичного скучного человека», – Шерлок сделала паузу и добавил: – _Ты_ необычная.  
  
Более личное обращение, чем обыденное и безликое «вы», в этой короткой фразе можно было буквально прощупать. И Джоан поддержала эту неформальную манеру.  
  
\- Да, за последнюю пару дней я это уже уяснила, – она слегка виновато улыбнулась. – Не обращай внимания.  
  
\- Не могу, – твердо заявил Шерлок. – Замечать все - моя работа.  
  
\- А кем ты, собственно, работаешь?  
  
\- Предположения?  
  
\- Ты пользуешься логическим мышлением, ты дотошный, к тебе приходят следователи, – да, она видела фото «инспектора Лестрейда», так его звали, оказывается, в газете, принесенной миссис Хадсон. – И ты проводил эксперимент, цель которого была связана с раскрытием преступлений. Я бы сказал, что ты детектив, но ты не похож на того, кто стал бы работать в полиции - слишком уж эксцентричный, так что, может, ты занимаешься частными делами?  
  
\- Почти, – в голосе Шерлока прозвучало одобрение. – На самом деле, я консультирующий детектив.  
  
\- Я о таких не слышала.  
  
\- Ты и не могла. Я первый в мире изобрел эту профессию, и я такой один.  
  
\- И каков же твой метод?  
  
\- Когда органы правопорядка заходят в тупиковую ситуацию - а это происходит на постоянной основе - они обращаются ко мне, вот и все.  
  
Джоан развернулась корпусом к Шерлоку, проявляя интерес.  
  
\- Ты действительно _настолько_ хорош?  
  
\- Не забыла наш вчерашний разговор?  
  
\- Никогда и ни за что.  
  
\- Чудно. Итак, о том, что ты была на военной службе, мне рассказали твой загар - он покрывает лицо и кисти рук, но выше них кожа светлая, значит, была закрыта одеждой, то есть ты не развлекалась, - и твоя безупречная выправка. Твое врачебное прошлое выдали опять же твои руки. Ты помнишь, _как_ именно я их пожал? Такой способ называется «перчатка». Он дал мне почувствовать, что твои ладони были мягкими, несмотря на то, что тебе, конечно же, приходилось держать оружие, без мозолей и с легким запахом пчелиного воска, но так же были смазаны и запястья - многие хирурги так делают, чтобы защитить свою кожу от высыхания из-за частого мытья и просто для усиления эффекта дезинфекции. Ты уже не практикуешь, но привычка сохранилась.  
  
Такси свернуло. Шерлок продолжал.  
  
\- Твой загар уже успел сойти, значит, прошло достаточно времени с твоего возвращения и ухода со службы, но твои мышцы в полном порядке - ты тренируешься, причем регулярно. Твое тело предало тебя и в третий раз: то, как аккуратно ты держала левую руку, сообщило мне о ранении в это плечо, а о том, что хромота твоя всего лишь фантомная, я узнал по тому, как ровно и спокойно ты стояла, не испытывая проблем, хотя и пользовалась тростью при ходьбе. А бесполезность психолога объяснялась еще легче - трость же все еще была при тебе. Ботинки были сильно стоптаны, а костыль изношен - ты много гуляешь, несмотря на проблемы с ногой.  
  
\- А что насчет брата?  
  
\- А, да. Для этого мне понадобилось взглянуть на твой телефон. Он молодежного типа, люди вроде тебя - привыкшие к удобствам и не зацикленные на мелочах моды и стиля - не пользуются такими вещами. Корпус весь в царапинах и выщербинах, то есть, его таскали в одном кармане с мелочью и ключами - ты не похожа на того, кто станет так обращаться с техникой, значит, это не твоя вещь, скорее подарок. Возможно, от кого-то из членов семьи, но родители не подходят - по тем же причинам, по которым я понял, что мобильник не твой, - кто-то, возможно, твоего же возраста, но с несколько иными вкусами.  
  
На крышке надпись: «Гарри от Клары» и три поцелуя. Очень романтично, но телефон почему-то у тебя. Значит, его владелец - а по первому имени ясно, что Гарри это твой брат, - расстался со своей девушкой, но телефон отдал тебе - хотел поддерживать связь. Общаетесь вы редко и без инициативы, по крайней мере, по сотовой связи - последний вызов на контакт «Гарри» был месяц назад, а отправленные ему сообщения сухие и чисто информативные. Зарядное гнездо мобильника все в царапинах, эту модель чаще всего заряжают по утрам, и тогда же у твоего брата тряслись руки, то есть он выпивает. Все просто.  
  
Шерлок остановился, чтобы немного перевести дух – за время своего монолога он не прерывался ни на секунду, выпаливая свои выводы быстрыми очередями, – и посмотрел на Джоан.  
  
\- Я в чем-то ошибся?  
  
Она моргнула. Раз, другой, после чего откинулась на сидение.  
  
\- Да нет, совсем нет, – Джоан почистила горло и не сдержала смешок. – Потрясающе! В теории это, конечно, звучит хорошо, но на практике… Ха! Фурор обеспечен. Ну, то есть, кое-в-чем ты все же был неправ.  
  
Шерлока эта реплика явно задела, потому что на его лице промелькнуло раздражение.  
  
\- И в чем же? – сдержанно осведомился он.  
  
Джоан не сумел скрыть широкую улыбку.  
  
\- Гарри… – она сделала паузу, растягивая ожидание. – Гарри - это сокращение от Гарриет.  
  
\- Сестра? – переспросил Шерлок и раздосадовано зашипел: – Сестра! Черт!  
  
\- Не переживай так, все ошибаются, – утешила его Джоан.  
  
\- Но не я.  
  
\- И ты. Из любого правила есть исключения. И еще кое-что: Клара - не она, а он, Карл; это была наша маленькая шутка, – Джоан ухмыльнулась, когда Шерлок снова чертыхнулся. – Но все же это было великолепно. И ты с каждым так можешь?  
  
\- Легко.  
  
\- Блеск!  
 ****

**–оОо–**

****  
Судя по всему, выходило, что пока что Джоан была единственной, кому компания Шерлока пришлась по душе. Женщина-полицейский, любезно представленная Шерлоком как «сержант Донован» («Добрый друг», – добавил он, явно этого не подразумевая), моментально обросла иголками – к счастью, не в прямом смысле – при его появлении и кинула в рацию фразу: «Псих пришел». Шерлок на это никак не отреагировал, но вот Джоан это не понравилось сразу же. По словам Шерлока свидания со Скотланд-Ярдом происходили нередко, так чего ж оскорблять человека, которого сами же и позвали?  
  
(На тот момент Джоан еще и понятия не имела о всей глубине характера Шерлока, а когда узнала, сама уже не удерживалась от словесных пикировок).  
  
Эксперт Андерсон – видимо, тот Андерсон, о котором сказал еще на Бейкер-стрит Лестрейд, – Шерлоку тоже вовсе не обрадовался. На его лице читались жуткая неприязнь и страстное, просто дикое желание послать Холмса ко всем бабушкам, лесам, пенькам и лешим этого мира. Примерно такое же Джоан видела у некоторых из своих университетских приятелей, когда те сталкивались с их преподавателем по анатомии.  
  
Причиной приезда в это неуютное, заброшенное место, где глаза неприятно резал слишком яркий свет полицейских прожекторов, послужила мертвая женщина, целиком облаченная в одежду цвета фуксии. Этот оттенок Барби воскресил у Джоан воспоминания о том, как в младшей школе Гарриет выклянчила у родителей набор косметики этого бренда, а потом неделю ходила с лицом, покрывшемся красными пятнами от аллергии. Джоан никогда не любила эту розовую раскраску – не практично, слишком девчачье, марко, легко заляпать и привлекает внимание. Ненужное внимание. И вот чем это закончилось.  
  
Закованная в броню защитного голубого костюма, от которого тянуло синтетическим душком, Джоан стояла возле двери и вместе с Лестрейдом наблюдала за тем, как Шерлок крутится вокруг тела, осматривая его с лупой и едва не тыкаясь в него лицом. Сравнение с ищейкой было более чем уместным.  
  
Инспектор что-то произнес, Шерлок что-то бросил в ответ, но Джоан этого не расслышала. Втянув воздух, она узнала _тот самый запах_. Горечь и кислота, смешанные вместе, защекотали нос, но сейчас они были сильнее, чем она почувствовала во сне, гораздо сильнее. Ими несло от погибшей, ими несло от этих обшарпанных ветхих стен, от прогнившего деревянного пола, передававшего короткое послание «Rache». Легкое удушье последовало вскорости, заставив отогнуть ставший тугой удавкой воротник, опутавший шею как змеиная скользкая хватка.  
  
« _Существо_. Тут было _Существо_. Оно ее убило», – зацарапалось в мыслях.  
  
Что ж, вот и замаячила на горизонте первая встреча с Существом, которое нельзя было расценивать дружелюбным. Джоан досадливо поджала губы. Хромота уменьшала ее преимущества перед неизвестным противником, а усилившаяся из-за проснувшихся инстинктов подозрительность не позволила упустить из виду, как раздувались крылья носа седовласого мужчины справа от нее.  
  
«Он тоже ощущает это? Тоже Гримм? Или… Вот дьявол!»  
  
Краем глаза Джоан увидела, как по лицу инспектора прошла рябь, меняя обычное человеческое обличие на массивную звериную голову; висячие широко расставленные уши, покрытые густой, длинной, немного вьющейся шерстью; черный блестящий нос; и небольшие, овальные, темно-карие глаза, смотревшие внимательно и настороженно. Явно очень близкий родственник представителя швейцарских пастухов с аристократичной внешностью, тех самых гармонично сложенных трехцветных красавцев – бернских зенненхундов.  
  
Мысленно помянув очень добрым словом рогатых обитателей Преисподней, Джоан поспешно отвернулась. Об этих Существах она не знала ровным счетом ничего и выяснять взаимоотношения на месте преступления уж точно не собиралась. Он представитель закона, у него все карты на руках, а у нее – потенциальные проблемы, если ее заметят. Заметил? Нет, вроде нет. После повторной «волны» инспектор снова стал человеком, а Джоан с облегчение позволила расслабиться напряженным плечам.  
  
\- Джоан?  
  
«Черт, а давно он пытается до меня достучаться?» – Джоан подняла взгляд на Шерлока, внимательно следившего за ней. Похоже, не так давно, чтобы начать что-то подозревать, но достаточно давно, чтобы немного повысить голос.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Твое мнение, – Шерлок единым плавным движением поднялся, вставая с коленей и отряхивая безупречно отглаженные брюки.  
  
\- По какому поводу?  
  
Шерлок слегка наклонил голову в сторону.  
  
\- По этому, – и указал пальцем («Никаких манер…») на тело у своих ног.  
  
\- Минутку, а наших экспертов вы выслушать не хотите? – Лестрейда определенно возмутило такое пренебрежение рабочим персоналом.  
  
\- Нет, не хочу. Плевал я на них. Они некомпетентны, – раздал нелестные рекомендации Шерлок и опять уставился на Джоан так, будто вот-вот собирался алмазы глазами резать.  
  
\- Ну знаете ли… – возмутился инспектор, но Шерлок его перебил.  
  
\- Вы вытащили меня сюда, вам нужна моя помощь. Хотите ее получить - не мешайте.  
  
\- Вот зачем я вас только позвал, а? – раздосадовано взмахнул руками Лестрейд.  
  
\- Вы что, оглохли? Только же что сказал: «Вам нужна моя помощь», – язвительно заявил Шерлок, у которого, наверное, был заранее готов ответ на любую реплику. – Обратитесь в больницу, если у вас проблемы со слухом. Джоан.  
  
Она осторожно повернулась к инспектору, втайне боясь опять узреть вместо него зенненхунда, но получила лишь сникший взор и усталый взмах рукой.  
  
\- Джоан, – в очередной раз повторил ее имя Шерлок, но уже более настойчиво, скорее всего начиная терять терпение.  
  
Джоан послушно приблизилась к жертве Существа и с трудом присела возле нее, отложив костыль, и начала осмотр. Шерлок незамедлительно опустился рядом с ней, неотрывно наблюдая за ее действиями.  
  
Розовый, розовый, _розовый_ , яркий, приторный, притягивал к себе как манок – птиц, не давал оторваться. Пальто было чистое, сухое, совсем не замызганное, золотая начищенная цепочка блестела на шее, ногти левой руки были обкромсаны – это случилось, когда она оставляла свое послание, и… Джоан сузила глаза.  
  
 _Следы_. Были следы. На внешней стороне кисти правой руки – три короткие блестящие дорожки, еле-еле заметные, их можно было различить только под одним определенным углом. Запах шел именно от них. Джоан ощупала запястье и острые костяшки, растирая пальцами в латексных перчатках эти отметины, усиливая их «аромат». После чего наклонилась к лицу женщины, втянула воздух и тут же отдернулась, не обращая внимания на заинтригованного этим резким движением Шерлока. Эта сверхъестественная вонь чересчур сильно ударила в нос.  
  
«Она _это_ проглотила. _Яд_. Это причина смерти?»  
  
\- Асфиксия, – Джоан отстранилась, выпрямляя спину. – Она задохнулась. Непохоже, чтобы ее рвало, алкоголь она не употребляла. Возможно, ей дали какой-нибудь наркотик, отравили, и она отключилась из-за недостатка кислорода.  
  
\- «Дали»? – уточнил Шерлок. – Ты права, это не самоубийство.  
  
В этих словах, в том, _каким_ тоном они были поставлены, прямым текстом читалось: « _Как_ ты узнала?».  
  
\- Интуиция, – коротко ответила Джоан на его незаданный вслух вопрос.  
  
 ****

**–оОо–**

****  
На улице сыро, воздух был пропитан влагой, а асфальт опять оказался мокрым – пока они были в доме, снова прошел дождь. Осень такая осень.  
  
Джоан стояла напротив здания, из которого пару минут назад Шерлок унесся как на пожар, крикнув непонятное «Розовый!» с лестничного пролета. Криминалисты, привыкшие к таким его выкрутасам, даже не пробовали добиться объяснений. Лестрейд не предпринял ни единой попытки остановить неугомонного детектива, позволив ему убежать по своим делам.  
  
Джоан пробормотала, что вроде «Извините, всего доброго», слив это в единый скомканный звук, и тоже поспешила уйти. Без присутствия Шерлока она ощущала себя инородным телом в идеально функционирующем организме полиции в этом доме.  
  
Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Джоан вспоминала о том, как Шерлок без запинки выдал все мелкие подробности жизни трагически погибшей Дженнифер Уилсон – журналистки из Кардиффа, чье обручальное кольцо было грязным, выдавая неудавшийся брак; чей любовник часто ждал ее очередным вечером в очередном номере очередной гостиницы; чей наряд чрезмерно броский; чья жизнь была оборвана волей какого-то Существа раньше срока.  
  
Джоан вспомнила, как слова восхищения сами сорвались с ее губ, удивив Шерлока, который, слыша их уже не в первый раз – первый был в машине по дороге сюда – все равно выглядел так, будто был застигнут врасплох, да и Лестрейд тоже, не привыкшего к тому, что их «консультанта» кто-либо хвалил.  
  
А потом Шерлок зажестикулировал, завращался волчком по комнате и удрал в ночь, эффектно взмахнув полами своего пальто.  
  
\- Он уехал, – голос Салли Донован (да, она не забыла имя) выдернул ее из воспоминаний. – Он всегда так делает, и за вами он не вернется. Он никого никогда не ждет, мы для него слишком медлительные.  
  
В этой реплике – обвинение, недружелюбие и нотка зависти; наверное, этой Донован хотелось бы обладать частицей того ума, которым природа наделила Шерлока Холмса, чтобы хоть иногда не оставаться с носом у холодного трупа.  
  
В этой реплике и насмешка; наверное, этой Донован было приятно осознавать, что незнакомая женщина, для которой Шерлок с джентльменской вежливостью поднял полицейскую заградительную ленту, избавляя от ненужной мороки, тоже в конце концов была брошена сама по себе без какого-либо уважения.  
  
Джоан тактично пропустила эту издевку мимо ушей – в школе она так всегда избавлялась от «внимания задир», действуя по принципу «прекрати реагировать, и они отстанут», – и вместо этого осведомилась:  
  
\- Где здесь можно поймать такси?  
  
Нога, достаточно перенапрягшаяся за день, противно ныла, отдаваясь эхом тупой боли вверх по бедру и вниз через колено. Для полного счастья не хватало только судороги, которая подкосила бы ее прямо на этом самом месте, невежливо скинув на грязную землю.  
  
Донован махнула рукой куда-то себе за спину, посчитав это достаточным объяснением, и заявила:  
  
\- Он сказал, вы - его подруга. Но вы _не_ его _подруга_ , – с понятие «тавтология» она, похоже, знакома не была. – У Шерлока Холмса _нет друзей_. Кто вы?  
  
«Я Джоан Уотсон. Я военный хирург. Я была в Афганистане. _Я пришла с Шерлоком_ », – варианты ответов проскакивали в голове с частотой разряда молнии, но они были все недостаточно емкими, чтобы вместить в себе все значения, а лаконичное «Я Гримм» вообще не произвело бы никакого эффекта и не принесло бы ожидаемой информации. Поэтому Джоан неопределенно повела плечами и, обойдя Донован, направилась туда, куда ей указали.  
  
\- Хотите знать, почему он тут был? – «Не хочу», – мысленно огрызнулась Джоан. Задир она терпеть не могла. – Он не наш сотрудник, просто он от всего этого кайфует. Как наркоман, понимаете? В один прекрасный день нам сообщат о трупе, причиной которого будет он же.  
  
Еще пара таких замечаний, и Джоан сама стала бы причиной такого трупа. Ей уже светило это распрекрасное будущее с Существами, учитывая многовековую историю ее предков, но видит Бог, Донован раздражала ее все сильнее с каждой секундой.  
  
\- Это с чего бы? – Джоан обернулась, стиснув зубы и сжав пальцами трость.  
  
\- С того, что он - настоящий психопат, вы еще это поймете, а психопатам нередко бывает жутко скучно, – полицейская уже собиралась уйти к своему начальнику, но напоследок посоветовала: – Лучше держитесь как можно дальше от Шерлока Холмса.  
  
«Лучше держитесь как можно дальше от _меня_ , сержант Салли Донован».  
  
Гримм внутри нее утробно рычал на пару с ней.

 


End file.
